To see you
by alexa19
Summary: WON'T BE FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing (oh, that's depressing).  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Andi, Courtney and Isabel for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly, everything was black, but as usual she knew it was morning already. She yawned and got out of bed wearing a big t-shirt and cotton panties, both of them in a black color or at least she thought they were black. She slowly stepped out from her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother sat. Buffy knew she was there because she wore very a specific perfume-she could smell it and the hot coffee too.  
  
"Good morning, Buffy! You want some coffee, dear?" Joyce asked as her eldest sat at the table.  
  
"Yes, with milk please." She smiled in the direction her mother's voice was coming from . "Oh, what's that?" She asked as she touched a piece of paper that rested on the table.  
  
"It's an advertisement for the gallery."  
  
"The one I ordered?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Joyce answered and handed a hot cup of coffee to her daughter.  
  
"Did they send one in Braille?" Buffy asked with suspicion.  
  
"No, they didn't and I already called them to remind it." Buffy's younger sister, Dawn, said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Aren't you one little ball of energy?" Buffy asked sarcastically and looked at sister (Though it was more of looking *through* her sister).  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to help, Miss I-Still-think-my-sister-does-this- just-because-she-pities-me!" Dawn answered and took the half drank coffee cup from sister's hands.  
  
"That's mine, and I don't think you do this just to pity me, I just don't need a protector." She said and held out a hand so Dawn could give her back her coffee cup. Dawn took a drink and handed the cup back to her blonde sister.  
  
"Whatever. Do I need to take you to the gallery or are you gonna drive by yourself, too?" She looked at her smaller sister who drank the rest of her coffee and stood up.  
  
"I'll walk, little loathsome creature." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Language, Buffy!" Joyce called from the kitchen as Buffy started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, mum!" Buffy called and entered her room. The door shut loudly. Joyce turned her attention to her younger daughter.  
  
"Dawn, what's with Miss. I-Still-think-my-sister-does-this-just-because-she- pities-me? You think your sister needed it this morning?"  
  
"What's different this morning from all the others in her bitchy mood?" Dawn asked. Buffy was always bitchy in the mornings, ever since she was born; she really wasn't much of a morning person. At least, not to Dawn.  
  
"Language, firstly. And secondly: look at the calendar." Joyce said as she exited the kitchen. Dawn looked over to the calendar on the wall: May 17.  
  
"Shit!" She said loudly.  
  
"Again with the language, Dawn!" Joyce called from living room.  
  
***  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in." Buffy called from the walk-in closet.  
  
"Um, Buffy, I wanted to apologize." Dawn said quietly and leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Forgot the date?" Buffy asked, slipping into jeans.  
  
"Um. well, yeah. But I wanted apologize anyway, I was rude."  
  
"No, you said what you thought and I always loved that in you, lil' sis." Buffy stepped out of the closet and looked in the direction where her sister stood. "So apology accepted, just one question."  
  
"Spill."  
  
"Is my tank top blue?" Buffy asked smiling. Dawn burst out in laughter.  
  
"Of course not! All your clothes are black, white or red, where the hell do you hope to find a blue tank top?"  
  
"In your closet? Ok, never mind. So it's black?" She asked and looked down as if she could see the color of her tank top.  
  
"Yeah, it's black and your jeans are blue, the sandals and socks are black too." She said as she looked at her petite blonde of a sister. Buffy usually dressed in black. Once Dawn asked her why--all Buffy had answered was that all the clothes she had she saw all in black, anyway.  
  
"Good. So, you gonna come to gallery today?" Buffy asked and put her cell phone in her small, black purse.  
  
"Towards the closing time, I'll help you and Willow close and then I'm gonna go to the Bronze. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Buffy smiled and pushed Dawn away from the door, so she could get out of her room.  
  
"Willow's gonna be at the gallery today, right?" Dawn asked and followed her sister down the stairs. Buffy took her red leather jacket from the hanger beside the door and put it on.  
  
"Yeah, she's gonna help me open it and put up the new collection."  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked. Buffy was blind, yeah, but she could do more than a lot of people who *could* see.  
  
"I want it to be sorted by colors. And I know that you might not have noticed this, but I'm kinda *blind*." Buffy smiled and unlocked door. "Mom, I'm gone!" She called out.  
  
"Be careful, honey!" Joyce yelled from the living room.  
  
"As always!" Buffy answered and looked in Dawns direction. "So I'll wait for you around six, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Go. I love you." Dawn kissed her sister's cheek.  
  
"Love you, too." Buffy said and let herself out of the house.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing (And I truly need a new line for this one!).  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Andi, Courtney and Isabel for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter Two Sixty-three. Sixty-four. Sixty-five.  
  
Today was May 17th. Today was three years since Buffy had lost her ability to see.  
  
Seventy. Seventy-one. Seventy-two.  
  
She knew each step from her house to the gallery, from the gallery to the grocery store, from the grocery store to the Magic Box, from the Magic Box to Willow's house, from Willow's house to.  
  
Every step in this city Buffy knew by heart. The first year she used a walking stick, but little by little she had learned to go by herself. Those who didn't know her couldn't even tell she was blind, but there weren't many people in so little a town as Sunnydale, who didn't know about the accident three years ago. Buffy had been walking down the sidewalk when a car on the road that had been carrying acid tried to make a turn too fast, the barrels of acid inside broke open and some of the acid splashed into Buffy's eyes. Doctors said that maybe one day Buffy would see again, but even Buffy didn't believe that. Sure she wanted to see again, but all those words that the doctor had said. She was sure they were said more to restore hope in her mother than for actual fact. Joyce truly believed that Buffy would see again one day. But Buffy. She learned so fast, her experiences as being blind made her learn in only six months. Most of the people who knew her said Buffy was amazing, but she just thought that she needed to learn to live with what she had.  
  
Suddenly Buffy bumped into something, or rather, someone. That happened sometimes, but usually people knew that she couldn't see them. Obviously the person was new in town.  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you blind?" It was the voice of a man with an accent. Nice voice, but too sharp. Oh, maybe she broke something.  
  
"I. I'm s-sorry. Did I break some of your stuff?" Buffy asked and looked down at the guy. He was bending down to get his stuff. She knew this because she could feel it.  
  
"No, thank God you didn't. Can you imagine how much these books cost?" Spike asked angrily as he stood up. The chit looked like your typical Californian babe: blonde hair, small and pretty body, bronze tan, green eyes. Those eyes, they looked so. so. empty.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry." Buffy repeated, but still could feel the guy looking down at her angrily.  
  
"Well you should bloody look where you going!" That voice, mmmm. But why was he so angry? It wasn't her fault she knocked him down. Well, ok, it was, but she truly didn't see him. "Stupid bint!" He cursed quietly more to himself than to Buffy, but she heard it anyway; with the loss of her eyesight she had gotten better hearing (and olfaction, and feel too).  
  
"Hey, I'm not stupid or a 'bint', whatever it is! Ok, maybe I bumped into you and knocked your books down, but that doesn't give you any right to call me stupid!" Now Buffy was angry too. Who the hell did he think he was?! Yeah, she was blind, but not stupid!  
  
"Sure, you just walk down the street not looking around and bump into people who're carrying more than ten books. And no, you aren't stupid, just blind!" Spike wasn't yelling, but his voice was already loud enough to make Buffy take a step back. She hated when people yelled, especially after the accident, because now her hearing was even sharper. She didn't answer, just turned around and walked away. She didn't need to have someone yell at her. Even if she had knocked this someone down.  
  
Spike looked as the blonde girl walked away. Ok, maybe he was too harsh with her, but these books cost more than the chit had ever seen.  
  
"That was very insensitive from your side," said a brown-haired girl, who stepped beside Spike.  
  
"Huh?" Spike looked at her confused.  
  
"The way you spoke to her, or rather the words you said."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The blonde that you just swore at, you said words that you should have kept to yourself." The brunette looked at him seriously.  
  
"Can you bloody tell me what you're babbling about? She knocked me down; if some of these books had been damaged... She behaved like blind insomniac!" Spike said angrily.  
  
"That's because she is," the brunette said calmly.  
  
"What?" Spike looked confused.  
  
"The girl is blind. Not stupid, just blind." With that the brunette turned around and walked away. Spike stood there shocked and then said to himself angrily, "Stupid wanker."  
  
*** A/N (Here and there! I love power over this fic :) ): Here's the second chappie, I'll try to put next one soon, but. Well it's still at my beta's :) Kisses, Ally! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Ok, now, all together let's imagine that I own everything, cos we all now if you try real hard it'll happen. So... Damn, again nothing! How Joss do this?  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen and Isabel for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter three  
  
"So what color is it?" Buffy asked and looked at the wall where the new painting hung.  
  
"Yellow." Willow answered and she too looked at the painting.  
  
"Yellow? You know I hate yellow!" Buffy gasped.  
  
"Ok, then its red. Better?" Willow said and giggled. She knew Buffy made light of jokes that Willow made of Buffy's blindness. The first year Willow didn't know what to do and how to behave in front of Buffy. It was so hard to get used to the fact that the girl who usually painted Willow's portraits would never see her again. Buffy was an amazingly talented painter, no, Buffy had been an amazingly talented painter.  
  
"So on this wall we have yellow," she pointed at the wall in front of her and then turned too the left. "Here blue," she again turned to her left "here green," and again left. "And red. Right?"  
  
"Right. And in the middle we have black and white." Willow commented about the paintings that were exposed in the middle of the gallery.  
  
"Great. Do all of them have Braille under the title?"  
  
"Yes, dear boss, all of them do." Willow smiled as Buffy trailed her fingers over the Braille under one of the painting's titles.  
  
"'Yellow rain'? What kind of a title is that? Ok, whatever. You should go, it's already," She took a deep breath. "Ten. You have classes."  
  
"Ok, explain to me how can you tell what time is just by inhaling?"  
  
"A talent. So are you gonna go or just continue getting on my nerves?" Buffy asked and looked over at Willow. Well, at least Willow thought that she looked at her; she knew that Buffy couldn't see anything else except darkness.  
  
"I'll go, I'll go. You'll be alright, right?" Willow asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Sure. I'm a smart girl even if some insensitive pricks think I'm not." Buffy answered quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Go, I'm sure Tara is waiting." Buffy smiled, she knew that Willow was blushing. Tara was her girlfriend, a shy, nice girl. Buffy had never seen her (she had met Tara just two years ago), but she could guarantee that Tara even looked shy and nice.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Um, do you wanna go with us to the Bronze tonight?"  
  
"Dawn already asked me and the answer is still yes."  
  
"Oh, good. Well I'll come around sixish, ok?"  
  
"Sure. And don't worry, Cordy promised to stop by in the afternoon and Anya said something about coming and checking how the money is doing."  
  
"Got that. Ok, then I'll head off. Take care and I love you." Willow said and turned to exit.  
  
"Love you too." Buffy answered and stepped into the back room.  
  
***  
  
Ring.  
  
The door bell rang. It was nearly one o'clock. Around two, Cordy promised to come. Buffy stepped out from the back room where she was organizing some of the gallery's papers. It was good that everything in here was in Braille, which made her job easier. Or actually it made her job possible.  
  
"May I help you?" Buffy asked and turned in the direction where she could hear breathing. This being the only reason why Buffy never turned music on in the gallery, if someone entered she could here them breathing.  
  
"Love the picture. Think I want to buy it." Answered a man's voice. Buffy noticed the voice, the same guy who she bumped into earlier. Great! If he was gonna start yelling again she would kick him out of here.  
  
Spike turned around and froze. The blond girl, who he had met this morning.  
  
The one, who he had been so rude with. Now that he wasn't angry anymore, he could see how beautiful she actually was. Her blond locks enveloped her small, sculptured face, and brought out her green eyes. Those eyes that had seemed so empty, now he knew why. They didn't see anything. He was interrupted from his thoughts by her question.  
  
"Think or know?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Buying." Buffy explained.  
  
"I'll buy it."  
  
"Ok." Buffy said and took a step toward the painting. She touched the Braille under the title. "'Black fantasy'. I've been told it looks amazing." She said quietly, and took the painting off the exposition.  
  
"It does. Look, about this morning," Spike started, but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Doesn't matter. It will cost you 1200 dollars."  
  
"I wanted to apologize, luv." Spike said and looked at the petite blond girl in front of him.  
  
"Listen Mr.."  
  
"Walthrop. William Walthrop. But everyone calls me Spike."  
  
"Spike? That's a funny name. Anyway Mr. Walthrop, I assume someone told you that I'm blind or else I don't think you would apologize, so let's skip the pity and I'll wrap your painting." She looked at him (well through him) and carried the painting into the back room. Spike followed her. Buffy put the painting on the table and started to wrap it. Spike was amazed at how the girl could do things like any normal person. Stupid wanker, she is normal, just blind! Spike thought to himself.  
  
"It's not pity, I was a bloody wanker this mornin' and wanted to apologize."  
  
"Apology accepted. How will you be paying?" Buffy asked as she handed Spike the painting.  
  
"Guess you don't accept checks?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face. Buffy smiled back though she didn't see his smile.  
  
"Yeah. I prefer credit card, but cash will do too."  
  
"Credit card." Spike said and handed it to Buffy. She didn't react. Idiot, she can't see! Spike took Buffy's hand; her skin was so soft and warm. Oh, that's a nice touch. Buffy thought to herself. Spike put the credit card in her hand, but didn't remove his hand. He looked into her eyes for a moment as she stared back and then suddenly Buffy took her hand away. Buffy ran the credit card through the machine and then handed it to Spike.  
  
"That's all, the painting is officially yours. Can you carry it by yourself or do you need the gallery to deliver it?"  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Ok. Then good day Mr. Walthrop." Buffy said and Spike turned to leave, before exiting the gallery Spike looked over at Buffy one more time.  
  
"Was a pleasure to meet you Miss?"  
  
"Summers. Buffy Summers." Buffy answered and gave a smile in the direction where he stood.  
  
"Well, good day Buffy." Spike said and left the gallery.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry for waiting, it's just, I can only put next chappie when my beta is trough with it, so, but no worries the chappie 4 be up tomorrow :) Kisses, Ally. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: How do you think, can I NOT write this line again?! Please answer! As for now: I still don't own a thing (form Joss collection, cos ya know I still have this story.).  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen and Isabel for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Ring.  
  
Buffy sat at a table near the front door. She turned her head in the direction of the door. She smelled a sweet jasmine aroma and immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Cordy, I expected you around two, now it's nearly four." Cordelia Chase looked at the blonde in the black tank top and smiled. Buffy had been her friend for about seven years. After losing her eye sight she became even friendlier to Cordy. Sometimes Cordy thought that she didn't deserve Buffy's friendship, especially not after Angel.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, Lorne didn't let me out of the club and I didn't have time to call you. How's work?" Cordy asked as she sat down beside Buffy.  
  
"Um, good. Sold four paintings: 'Circles of blue', 'Electro sky', 'Red raised fall' and 'Black fantasy'."  
  
"You sold 'Black fantasy'? I loved that painting!"  
  
"And if I remember correctly, and we both know I do, you didn't want to buy it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Who bought it?" Cordy asked curiously.  
  
"A guy who I bumped into this morning. Remember I told you on the phone?"  
  
"That jerk who yelled at you? Why the fuck did you sell him MY painting?"  
  
"First of all; I own the gallery, I own and work here, so it's MY painting, and second; he apologized, I guess someone told him I'm blind. Besides he has such a sweet voice. Mmmm..."  
  
"But you do understand that he might be 60 years old and 4 feat tall, right?" Cordy asked and Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
"Thank you very much, dear friend!" She still giggled. "Besides Xander has a nice voice too and that doesn't mean I want to get involved with him." Cordy started to laugh too.  
  
"Yeah, I know, sorry. Just you haven't been with anyone since Riley and that's been more than a year already." Riley had been Buffy's boyfriend for about a year, but she couldn't offer him the strong love that he felt for her.  
  
"I'm not half bad on my own, thank you."  
  
"You know what I mean. Every once in awhile a woman needs an orgasm given by a man." Cordy said and then yelped. "Oh God, I sound like Anya now." Buffy giggled.  
  
"True, but let's let this discussion drop. So we're heading to the Bronze tonight, wanna come?" Buffy asked and put some papers in the drawer of the table. Cordy wavered and then looked over at Buffy.  
  
"Um, I can't. Angel is gonna introduce me to his parents tonight." She admitted quietly. Buffy heard uncertainty and fear in her friend's voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Cordy, they're good people, they will love you."  
  
"I hope, cos they always loved you and now me..."  
  
"Cor, you've been with Angel for two years, they don't have a choice, but I'm sure they'll love you." Buffy smiled at her friend.  
  
"And... well... um, you aren't mad?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, Cordy, you know I'm happy for you."  
  
"But not for Angel." Cordy said slowly.  
  
"That's not true; just what I had with Angel, well it's between us and only us." Buffy said painfully, yeah Angel had hurt her badly, but he made Cordy happy and that was the main thing.  
  
"Well I should probably go; I need to find something to wear. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how everything went, ok?" Cordy said as she stood up from the table. Buffy stood as well.  
  
"Yeah, and wear a dress, Mrs. Ryan loves it when her son's girlfriend wears a dress."  
  
"Thanks, Angel didn't tell me that."  
  
"He doesn't know that." Buffy smiled and walked with Cordy to the gallery door. "Have fun tonight!"  
  
"Very funny. I'll call you, alright?"  
  
"Positively." Buffy smiled and opened the door for her friend.  
  
"Have fun tonight, too." Cordy said as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"I said I'll be down in just a moment." Buffy called and fasted one of her boot zipper.  
  
"And you said it ten minutes ago. Beside how are you gonna put on make up by your self?" Willow asked standing behind the door.  
  
"Ok, ok. Come in!" Buffy yelled and Willow stepped in.  
  
"Wow, Buffy, you look great." Willow gasped as she saw her best friend in black, knee boots, black leather pants and blood red tank top.  
  
"Thanks, interesting why, but my mirror said the same." Buffy smiled and looked in the direction where her friend stood . "Gonna help me with hair and make up please?"  
  
"Of course." Willow said, taking the toothcomb from Buffy's hands. She slowly started work it trough Buffy's hair.  
  
"So what're you wearing?"  
  
"White skirt, red top and red sandals." Willow described her outfit and put clip in Buffy's hair after that she turned Buffy to face her and started putting make-up on her face.  
  
"What're Tara and Dawn wearing?" Buffy asked curiously, she liked to know how everyone was dressed even if she didn't see it by her self.  
  
"Tara is wearing a light green dress, white jacket and white shoes, and Dawnie is wearing jeans and a white blouse plus black boots." Willow finished Buffy's make-up and stood up.  
  
"Now you're ready to party."  
  
"Yay, party!" Buffy exaggerated yell. Willow and Buffy exited Buffy's room and walked down stair where Tara and Dawn already were.  
  
"Finally!" Dawn called, happy.  
  
"B-Buffy, you look g-great." Tara said and smiled to her and Willow.  
  
"Thank you, Tara, so do you, green matches with your eyes." She returned the smile, even if she couldn't see it. Tara smiled too. She knew Buffy didn't see her dress, but as well knew that Willow had told her in what color it was. Buffy usually commented on clothes or other things that she didn't see. Tara knew that she did it, not because it was a joke to her, but because it made her feel like she could see. When Tara met Buffy for the first time, she didn't know that Buffy was blind and even now that she knew, there were times when she forgot about it.  
  
"You know she's right, honey." Willow smiled and kissed Tara on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, over with the lovey-dovey, lets head to Bronze." Buffy intruded on the smooching sounds that were coming from the lesbian couple.  
  
"Bronze, here we come!" Dawn said and opened the door.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'll put next chappie as soon as I get it :) And review, it's nice to know what you think of my job. Kisses, Ally.  
  
P.S.: A/N: The part after first *** isn't beta-ed, cos of my idiotism (I accidentally didn't send all chappie to my beta), I hope there wont be many errors :) But, I'm assuring there won't be un-beta-ed (what a word!) chappies or parts any more. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I'm sure as hell everyone knows what needs to be write here, so, lets imagine I wrote it....  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen and Isabel for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and.. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Four girls entered The Bronze. Buffy felt peoples around, dancing. She heard loud music playing.  
  
"Come, Buffy, I see Xander and Anya." Willow said and took Buffy's hand to direct the way. Xander was their best friend. Buffy met him and Willow when she moved to Sunnydale, at age 15, eight years ago.  
  
"Hey, Buff, Willow, Tara, Dawnie!" Xander called as the girls took a seat at the table.  
  
"Hey!" All four answered.  
  
"So, Buffy how was your day?" Anya, Xander's girlfriend, asked.  
  
"Um, good, thanks. . How was your day?"  
  
"Good, good. Made much money. After that, Xander and I celebrated it with many orgasms and."  
  
"Ahn, remember what I said about mentioning our private time in public." Xander interrupted his girlfriend. But Buffy was used to Anya's bluntness when it came to sex talk.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"What did I said about that?"  
  
"Not to say it out loud."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"That I would try to, but I tried and didn't succeed."  
  
"But you'll try again, right?" Anya nodded 'yes' and Xander kissed her.  
  
"Guess she nodded, hate nodding." Buffy said and smiled in the direction of thekissing couple.  
  
"Buffy?" Asked a man's voice, with an accent. That accent!  
  
"Spike!" Buffy smiled at Spike. He smiled back even thought he knew that she didn't see his smile.  
  
"Ahem!" Dawn said loudly.  
  
"Oh, oh, sorry! Spike this is my friends: Willow." she waved at Willow, nearly hitting her.  
  
"Buffy!" The redhead yelped.  
  
"Oh, so sorry! Let's do different. Willow, the girl with red hair Besides her is Tara, she has blond hair. Somewhere over there sit Xander and Anya," she pointed to the corner where she heard Xander's and Anya's make out session last time. "And girl in the white blouse is my sister Dawn. Guy's meet Spike, he bought a painting at the gallery today."  
  
"Evnin'!" Spike greeted and smiled at Buffy's friends.  
  
"Spike? What kind of name is Spike?" The brunette guy that Buffy had introduced as Xander, asked Spike.  
  
"Nickname. Can I bring you something, ladies?" Spike asked the five girls who sat at the table.  
  
"Coke." Dawn answered with a smile.  
  
"Me too." Willow said.  
  
"Water."  
  
"Bear."  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Be right back." Spike smiled and turned to head towards the bar.  
  
"Wow." Dawn said when Spike was far enough not to hear her.  
  
"I second that." Willow said.  
  
"So, good, huh?"  
  
"Are you joking? Hello salty goodness!" Anya said loudly.  
  
"Hey, boyfriend right here." Xander said offended.  
  
"Oh, baby, no offence, you still give me the best orgasms." Anya said and kissed Xander.  
  
"I already don't like the guy, beside what normal person have white hair?" Xander muttered.  
  
"White?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I t-think they're bleached, and all his c-clothes are in black and he have a long leather d-duster." Tara said with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"And all that makes him so damn hot!" Dawn said still fascinated by the bleached blond guy.  
  
"Here you go!" Spike said, handling the girls their drinks. Then he turned to Buffy. "Wanna dance, luv?"  
  
"It was to you, Buffy." Anya said immediately and then turned to Spike. "You know she's blind, right? If you speak with her, call her in name not one of those pet names."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Anya! That was sweet." Buffy said sarcastic and stretch a hand to Spike.  
  
"Direct the way!" Spike grinned and took Buffy's hand. He leaded her to the dance floor. A slow song started to play. Buffy placed her hands on Spikes shoulders and Spike placed his hands on Buffy's waist.  
  
"Nice to, see you again." Spike said quietly.  
  
"Nice to meet you again. So tell me why your hair is white?" Buffy asked and smiled to Spike. He looked at her with a bit of shock on he's face. Buffy felt it and let out a little giggle. "Don't worry, the color doesn't eat through my blindness. My friends described me your looks."  
  
"Oh, what did they say ?" Spike asked. Pulling Buffy a bit closer. Buffy didn't resist.  
  
"Well basically white hair, black clothes and 'hot, God how hot!' was all." Buffy said with a smile on her face. Spike smiled back at her and said.  
  
"Well they didn't lie."  
  
Buffy giggled softly. "Self-confident much, huh?"  
  
"I just never lie, luv." Spike said with a grin on his face. "Um, Buffy I wanted ask, um, do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Buffy smiled at the nervous way he asked it.  
  
"I would love to, Spike." He let out a sigh of relief. They danced and danced, one song replaced by another , and that again with another. Finally they were interrupted by Dawn.  
  
"Buffy we need to go home." She said quietly. She really didn't want to disturb her sister and Spike.  
  
"Ok, we'll go. Could you write our address for Spike somewhere?"  
  
"Um, sure." She took a pen and paper from her purse and wrote the address on it. She handled it to Spike. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and turned back to Buffy. "I'll be there tomorrow at seven, ok, luv?" Buffy gave him a smile and answered.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She took one of Spike's cheeks in her hand and placed a kiss on the other.  
  
"Goodnight." She said, then gave her hand to Dawn so her sister could lead her out of the club.  
  
"Goodnight, Goldilocks." Spike said to himself when both sisters were out of his sight.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Here ya go, and it's beta-ed now :) I finally got back my chappies! :) Kisses, Ally. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You all know who owns everything (it'll be nice if you think I own everything *smile devilish*)...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Tell, tell, tell!" Dawn said bursting with joy. Obviously Buffy had a date tomorrow night, she hadn't gone on one since Riley and Dawn was truly happy for her sister. Buffy had finally started to open up and to who?! God, that guy was hot!  
  
"What?" Buffy asked playfully as she and Dawn sat on the couch in the Summers living room.  
  
"You know what about. Tell me why did I need to give Spike our address?"  
  
"Cause he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"That's great, Buffy!" Dawn nearly jumped for joy. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it is. He seems really nice. And that accent..." She took the remote and turned on the TV. On the screen appeared the latest news.  
  
"What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Um, I'm not quite sure; you'll help me, right?"  
  
"Sure thing," She yawned. "I'm tired, I need some sleep. You don't need my help to get upstairs, right?" Dawn asked and stood up from couch.  
  
"Of course not, go." Buffy smiled and turned her head to TV. Dawn smiled and leaned in to kiss her sister.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Sweet dreams." Buffy said as Dawn started to walk upstairs. Buffy listened to the news and fifteen minutes later turned off the TV. She stood up and went upstairs. She stepped into her room and started to undress. What to wear tomorrow? Black or white? She asked herself and slid into her sleeping t-shirt. Buffy got in bed. Tomorrow will be a new day, she thought to herself, let's see what happens.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go!" Dawn said as she clasped Buffy's necklace.  
  
"Thank you, so how do I look?"  
  
"Damn good, if he isn't head over heels then he is even blinder than you." Dawn answered smiling. Buffy was wearing a black leather skirt that reached a little over her knees. She also had black sandals and a white blouse, the first three buttons left undone. Around her neck Buffy had a silver necklace with a little cross and on her ears, earrings with little butterflies.  
  
"Well, let's see what this evening brings!" Buffy said with smile on her lips. She was excited, more than she thought she needed to be. The doorbellrang. Dawn looked out of the window.  
  
"Your knight is here!" She said to her eldest sister.  
  
"What's he wearing?" Buffy asked and stood beside her sister as if she could look down on Spike too.  
  
"Black pants, white shirt." She smiled. "You'll match." Buffy giggled. Dawn looked down as Spike disappeared into the Summers' house. She assumed that mom had let him in. Her guess proved true when a few minutes later Joyce called from downstairs.  
  
"Buffy, William is here to pick you up!"  
  
"William!?" Dawn giggled. "I think mom likes him and vice versa." Buffy too giggled and exited her room.  
  
***  
  
Spike stood outside the Summers' house. He waited for someone to let him in. He was excited; he hadn't been on a date since Harmony (God knew he hated even thinking of her), and that was nearly six months ago. And now he was fascinated by the petite blond girl, who he had met only days ago. She wasamazing; she lived with the fact that she was blind, but behaved like she could see. She worked in a gallery although she couldn't even see the paintings. Amazing, strong, beautiful and what do I have to offer her? Nothing. Not a thing. She deserves better, you shouldn't have asked her out, just turn around and go away. At that thought the front door opened. In the doorway stood a blonde woman, around her forties. Spike guessed it was Buffy's mum.  
  
"Hello! You must be Mrs. Summers, I'm Spike. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Joyce smiled at the young man. He obviously was much more gallant than Angel and much more interesting than Riley could even imagine.  
  
"Thank you. Please come in." Joyce said and stepped back so Spike could enter. She gave him a smile and then asked. "So tell me please, dear, were your parents drunk when they give you a name like 'Spike'?" Spike chuckled and then grinned at Joyce.  
  
"My real name is William, if you prefer it better, let it be. But tell me Mrs. Summers-"  
  
"Please call me Joyce." She interrupted. Spike smiled and continued.  
  
"So tell me, please, Joyce were you drunk when you named Buffy?" He asked, grin still on his face. Joyce started to laugh.  
  
"No, I named my baby a normal name, but her friends thought that Elizabeth is too, let me quote 'Too old name for such a young girl', so they started to call her Buffy. But now let me call her." She said and turned her head to stairs. "Buffy, William is here to pick you up!"  
  
"Well let me say Joyce, I think Elizabeth is a marvelous name for such a beautiful woman." Joyce smiled, she already liked this man more then any other who ever dated (or just wanted to date) her daughter.  
  
Buffy's mum was a nice lady; Spike could tell where Buffy got her looks and temper. He heard footsteps and looked up the stairs. There she was: in a black skirt and white blouse, her blonde locks fell over her shoulder, a smile on her face. Spike was sure he never saw such a beauty in all his life.  
  
Buffy felt his stare on her. She smiled even more. "I'm ready to go." She said passing her hand to Spike's direction. He took it and smiled.  
  
"When will you be home, honey?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Not late, not early." Buffy answered as Spike helped her get into her black leather jacket. "Don't worry mom, I see in the dark anyway." She smiled and opened doors.  
  
"Good night, Joyce. Don't worry I'll take care of her." He said letting Buffy outside.  
  
"I believe you will." Joyce whispered when both young people left her house.  
  
"They match, don't you think?" Dawn asked as she stood beside her mother.  
  
"Yes, that they do." Joyce answered and both women went into the living room.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'll try to put next chappie tomorrow, so keep in touch and leave reviews :) Kisses, Ally. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I and OWN in the same sentence is not a good idea, I know....  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and.. blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviews they really brings smile on my face.  
To Lindz: No worries, I feel good to read reviews even the ones where's showed on my errors :) That's how I can know you're reading my story and you just want it to be written with out errors (that's good wish :)).  
To DestinysFate: I appraise your offer of help; I may some day use it :) Just send me your e-mail address.   
To Low - life: Ya know, sweet heart, what's the biggest different between you and Spuffy fan? You're just MY and MY writings fan, so you really do not understand the 'Spuffy sooner, Spuffy better' thing, but no worries the BIG problem in this story you WILL love. Oh, and I love the kissing part! (It's my story I do what I want) :)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So where are you taking me tonight?" Buffy asked when Spike got in the car.  
  
"I was thinking about dinner in "Silver Spoons" and after that we could go to the beach, what do you say, luv?" Spike asked and looked at Buffy, she smiled over at him.  
  
"Love to. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking me out, I understand it's strange to date a girl who can't even see you." She answered quietly and shyly.  
  
"Hey, I'm the lucky one here, pet. You're amazing, beautiful and strong. I'm the happiest bloke in the world to take you out tonight." Spike said and Buffy blushed.  
  
"So the "Silver Spoons", huh?" Buffy asked. Spike smiled and started to drive.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, this place truly looks great." Spike said as he looked around the restaurant. It was big, with many amazing paintings on the walls.  
  
"Wait till you taste the food." Buffy smiled.  
  
"I see a free table. Come on." Spike took Buffy's hand and leaded her in the table's direction.  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy and Spike turned in the direction of the voice. Spike saw a pretty brunette in a long light pink dress and a guy with her. *Poofter looks like he's just been in a hair gel factory explosion!* Though Spike.  
  
"Cordy!" Buffy said happily. Spike lead her to the woman that Buffy just called 'Cordy'.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you here!" Cordy smiled to her friend and then turned her attention to Spike. *Wow, he's a hottie!* She thought to herself.  
  
"Me too. You didn't call."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Angel's mom insisted on us staying there last night and we just got away two hours ago." Cordy said, slowly placing her hand over her boyfriend's, who stood beside her. Buffy knew Angel was there as well, she smelled his cologne.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said polite.  
  
"Buffy." He answered quietly.  
  
"Luv, we're gonna lose our table." Spike broke the unpleasant silent that started to take over.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, Spike meet one of my best friends Cordelia Chase and her boyfriend Angel Ryan. Guy's, this is Spike." Spike smiled to Cordy and gave Angel a nonchalant look.  
  
"Spike? What kinda name is that?" Angel asked with disbelief in his voice. Spike shrugged, this was the second time in two days when someone had asked him that.  
  
"It's a nickname; can you say the same *Angel*?"  
  
"Ok, we should go. Call me tomorrow, ok, Cordy?"  
  
"Sure. Have a nice evening. Spike it was nice to meet you." Cordy gave her one-million-dollar-smile to the bleach blond.  
  
"Mutual." Spike responded and guided Buffy to the table. He pulled out a chair for Buffy. She sat and he took a seat across Buffy. "So, tell me, luv, why the hateful look on your face for Peaches?"  
  
"Peaches? Oh, you mean Angel. Um, well we have an unpleasant past." Buffy answered.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, pet." Spike said noticing her get uncomfortable.  
  
"No, no, it's ok." Buffy replied. "I dated Angel years ago. He was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first lover. We were together for three years; I gave my virginity to him. One day I came home and caught him in my bed with another woman. I kicked him out of my life. Two years ago Cordy asked me if I'd mind if she dated him. Mind? Hell, yes! But he really makes her happy, I think I was just jealous, that she could make him happy, but I couldn't." Buffy sobbed a little.  
  
"Hey, none of that. This is our evening and you need to feel good." Spike said slowly stroking Buffy's cheek. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"What can I bring you?" Asked the waitress, who just came to the table where Spike and Buffy sat.  
  
"I'll take rissoles with mashed potatoes and French salad." Buffy answered facing the waitress.  
  
"I'll have soup with meatballs and bring us a bottle of white wine too, pet." He smiled to waitress and turned his attention back to Buffy.  
  
"So you know one of my fiascos in past relationships, gonna tell me some too?" Buffy asked when the waitress was gone.  
  
"Don't have so much drama, but if you really want to know..." Spike started a bit uncomfortably. Buffy, immediately, felt the change in Spike's tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't need to tell me anything." Spike smiled. *She's so fucking perfect!*  
  
"It's ok; I've just never really had serious relationships. Well at least never from both sides."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, my first love, Cecily, didn't think I was good enough for her, true I was a geek then, but... Well, I wrote poetry to her, awful poetry, but..."  
  
"She should be grateful, if someone wrote to me I would be amazed! I think it's so sweet." Buffy said in a dreamy voice, Spike smiled to himself. *Who knows, luv, maybe I'll write you something.*  
  
"Well anyway, I had an emotional breakdown, when Cecily rejected me. Then my sis came up with the idea that I should change my image completely. With her help I did, bleached my hair, bought black clothes, changed my whole attitude. Become a new person. And to my surprise I like this person much better."  
  
"Wow. Guess your sis knew what she was doing." Buffy said.  
  
"Here you go." The waitress brought their order.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy smiled and slowly placed her plate closer to her. Spike watched as she started to eat, taking small bites of her dinner. "So your sister?" Buffy reminded Spike when he filled her glass with wine.  
  
"Right, um, well, Dru is special."  
  
"How'd you mean?"  
  
"When she was born she had the umbilical cord around her neck, she lost a lot of oxygen and it affected her brain. Some people say she's crazy, I say she's special. You know she speaks with stars and usually know things that she could never know."  
  
"Again with wow. I'd like to meet your sister." Buffy said amazed.  
  
"I'm sure Dru would like to meet you too. I could take you to see her one day." Spike said and took a sip from his glass.  
  
"To see her? Where is she living?" Buffy asked and drank as well.  
  
"In a private cottage about an hour drive from Sunnyhell. She lives with three more girls and personnel that includes a doctor, two nurses and a shrink. Dru loves living there, it's a beautiful place."  
  
"Why isn't she living with you?" Buffy asked and then started speaking before he even could give her an answer. "I-I'm sorry- that was rude, it- it's none of my business why she isn't living with you- I didn't mean it- No, I just-"  
  
"Luv, you're babbling." Spike stopped her and softly put his hand over hers.  
  
"I like that you show interest in my life, I'll be glad to answer any of your questions. If I don't want to I'll tell you, ok?" Buffy smiled and nodded. "So why Dru doesn't live with me, huh? I'd love if she did, but she doesn't like to live with me, she says I'm too crazy for her." He left out a laugh. Buffy smiled as well. "Our parents died when I was fifteen, Dru was twelve. We inherited lot money, well; I inherited a lot money, cos the will said that all Dru's money is in my answerability. I took care of her as much as I could, I still do, but she isn't as crazy as others thinks. She's smart, Buffy, really smart, and how can you convince a smart, 22 year old woman you're true?" Spike smiled. His hand was still on Buffy's. She didn't mind.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Besides, no one ever listens to older siblings. I should know." Spike smiled.  
  
"How old is Lil' Bit?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ok, that's starting to freak me out; does everybody in your life have a pet name?"  
  
"No, mostly just people I like."  
  
"Oh, so are you sure you're out with the right Summers sister?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm more than sure." Spike smiled and took Buffy's hand to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on it and put it back on the table. Buffy smiled at his action. He was amazing and a real gentleman. Obviously her first impression was wrong.  
  
"So, tell me Spike, what are you doing for a living?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could not do anything, but I write." Spike answered, it was true with so much money he didn't have to ever work, but he loved writing.  
  
"Write? What are you writing?"  
  
"Um, I have a book called "Fool for love", it's about-"  
  
"A guy who thinks that he is beneath the love of his life. Wow. It's really your book? I finished reading it three week ago. Fascinating." Buffy said when she interrupted Spike. He blushed a little.  
  
"Uh, thanks. You read it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's published in Braille. I really liked it. You're talented."  
  
"I didn't even know it was published in Braille." Spike said more to himself than Buffy.  
  
"So are you writing a new book?" Buffy asked interested, "Fool for love" was one of her favorite books, and now she was dining with the author of it. *Yay!*  
  
"Um, yeah. It's almost finished, I just need an epilogue. It will be published the month after the next one. And I already have a few ideas for the next one." It was true; he got an idea for the new book yesterday, after meeting this amazing, young, beautiful and sexy woman. His pants became a little painful. *God, what's this woman doing to me?*  
  
"Oh, that's great." Buffy said with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, luv?" Spike asked as he caught her sadness. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Just, well, I'll probably won't get to read your book until next Christmas."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Braille. It'll be published in Braille next year."  
  
"I could read it for you, pet." *Where the fuck did that come from?* Spike asked himself.  
  
"Oh... Um, thanks, but I don't want to bother you." Buffy said shyly.  
  
"You won't, I'd love to do it."  
  
"Ok." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So tell me, luv, what're you doing for a living?"  
  
"I own the gallery. Well actually my mom owns it, but I do everything there. I took care of it while mom was in the hospital, five years ago, she had a tumor in her head, but after the operation it's ok. We decided that she should live at home and you know, help there." Spike nodded. Buffy smiled when she felt him nodding, but still said. "Spike, honey, I understand that you're new with being in a blind person's company, but I'd be really grateful if you didn't nod, but answer my questions."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot." Spike smiled. His pants became even tighter when Buffy called him 'honey'.  
  
"That's ok. So where was I?" Buffy took a deep breath. "Right, I took over the gallery. Um mom came back to it when I lost my eyesight, but a year later I was back in my full ability to do everything there. So in a few months it will be two years since I started fully working there."  
  
"Lost your eyesight? I thought that you were blind from birth." Spike said distracted.  
  
"Cos of my abilities?" Spike nodded and then immediately said.  
  
"Yes, you do everything so- so-" Spike couldn't find the right word.  
  
"Normal?" Buffy offered.  
  
"Easy, luv."  
  
"Well, I'm a fast learner." Spike smiled at that one. "I lost my eyesight in a car accident three years ago. Actually yesterday was exactly three years."  
  
"And I screwed up your day even more." Spike said quietly.  
  
"Well the morning, yeah, but I'm really not the morning person type. But you made my day better in the evening." Buffy said with a smile and Spike blushed again. *Shit, this girl is making me blush even more then I blushed as little William for Cecily.*  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Can I take this?" The waitress asked pointing to their empty dishes.  
  
"Sure, pet." Spike answered and again turned to Buffy when the waitress was gone. "So, luv, do you wanna go?"  
  
"To the beach?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Love to." Buffy answered and Spike helped her get up. They both leaf the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
A/N: The next chappie is on its way to you (the day after tomorrow, I promise). And leave reviews so I know you're reading my story (this part is for those readers who like JUST read and NOT to share in their option :) ) :) Kisses, Ally. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own many things, but none of Buffy collection :(  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Still BIG smile on my face, your reviews for me is like candies for a kid :) And thanks to those too, who's just reading, but aren't leaving review :) Oh, and English really aren't my native, but I'm trying real hard :)  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I decided to put this chappie up just tomorrow, but... This is kinda my birthday gift to Aileen :) So you all have to wish her happy birthday :)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"You know I love the ocean." Buffy said inhaling the salty ocean air.  
  
"I love it too. It helps me relax." Spike said and looked over at Buffy. Her blond hair fell over her left cheek.  
  
"I used to paint it." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Ocean paintings are one of my favorites. Ocean and fantasies."  
  
"Where did you hang "Black Fantasy"?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't buy it for me; it's gonna be a gift for Dru. Her birthday is in a couple of days." Spike said as he and Buffy sat on the ground. Buffy's gaze was focused on the ocean, but Spike's was on her. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"I love the color contrast on the skyline. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Spike said his gaze still on Buffy. "In "Silver Spoons" there were amazing paintings on the walls. The skyline was painted really believably."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said looking in Spike's direction. "They're mine. I sold them all to "Silver Spoons" when I lost my eyesight. Actually I sold all my paintings. Over a hundred. I think "Silver Spoons" bought around twenty."  
  
"Wow." Buffy let out a little laugh.  
  
"Liked them, huh?"  
  
"They're amazing." Spike smiled. The paintings in the restaurant really were amazing. He had many paintings with the ocean, but none of them had such beautiful contrast as Buffy's.  
  
"Pet, I have a question." He said smoothing back Buffy's hair. She smiled lightly touching Spike's hand that rested on her cheek.  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Um, in the gallery, you took my apology so fast. It just... I dunno... Think it's weird?" Buffy smiled placing Spike's hand beside her on the ground. She again looked at the ocean.  
  
"I never listen to apologies. I hate them. When I lost my eyesight I felt like everyone was pitying me, they all said 'I'm sorry this' and 'I'm sorry that'. Then I started to hate apologies, every time when I hear 'sorry' I like zone out, ya know. I always say it's ok, and mostly I even don't care for what these people are apologizing." Spike looked at her fascinated. *She doesn't even understand that she's telling me her deepest thoughts.*  
  
"Do you miss the ability to see?" Spike asked to the surprise of himself. *What the bloody hell kinda question is that?*  
  
"Sometimes, but mostly..." Buffy looked in Spike's direction. "There are times when I feel like I never could see. I can live not seeing things. Yeah, I'd love to see my mom and my friends, and sis again, but the only thing that I really miss seeing is the sunlight and the rain."  
  
"Rain, luv?"  
  
"I used to sit at the window and watch the rain. For hours. I still do, well not the watching part, now I just listen to it." Spike smiled and then leaned closer to Buffy.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly, like a whisper. Buffy smiled turning her face to Spike's.  
  
"No." She said slowly putting her hands on Spike's face. "I'll kiss you." She said leaning even closer to Spike. She slowly brushed her lips over his. *So soft.* She thought as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid into Spike's mouth. His joined hers.  
  
It was the sweetest thing Spike ever tasted. The softest kiss he had ever shared. She was so perfect. This moment was so perfect. They didn't know how long they had been kissing, when Spike's mobile rang.  
  
"Shit." He cursed quietly.  
  
"Answer it." Buffy whispered. She could still feel Spike's taste on her lips.  
  
"Oh, this better be good." Spike said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, come on, I can't be ruining your perfect moment." Said a woman's voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Actually you did. Do you want anything or I can go back to much more pleasant things than you?" He asked a bit angrily. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Did I heard giggles? Ok, I at least deserve to meet her." The woman said with annoyance in her voice. "When will you come over?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you and your *friend*. And don't even dare to not take her with you. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I go now?" Spike said looking over to Buffy. She was lying in the sand.  
  
"You do understand that you're gonna pay for being so rude with me, right?" Spike snorted. "Ok, call me when you'll be on your way. Love, you. Oh, oh and do NOT forgot to buy me a present!"  
  
"Bye, love you too." Spike said and hung up the phone. His focus still on Buffy. Her eyes were close and she breathed slowly. "Sorry, luv. So where were we?" Buffy giggled again.  
  
"Don't know where you were, but I listened to you, just after kissing me, tell someone on the phone that you love them." Buffy answered opening her eyes.  
  
"I spoke with Dru." Spike said immediately. *Great, now she thinks that you're using her and have someone at home who you love* he thought to himself. But was surprised by Buffy's giggles.  
  
"I kinda understand that part. You couldn't speak with your lover in that tone. That tone is only for younger siblings."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"Should I be?" Spike smiled.  
  
"No, you shouldn't." He said leaning closer to Buffy. "Besides YOU kissed ME." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Can you change that?" She asked at the same moment Spike was kissing her. This time the kiss was different. This was much more passionate. But exactly the same tenderness. Buffy slowly pushed away. "Not that I want to stop, but it's nearly two in the morning. Mom's never gonna let me out with you again if I don't get home till three o'clock."  
  
Spike smiled and gently fondled Buffy's cheek. "And we surely can't afford that, can we, pet?" He asked and got up. He helped Buffy get up as well.  
  
"Come on lover-boy; lead the way to the car." Buffy said putting her hand in Spike's.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for this evenin', luv. You made it beautiful." Spike said when he and Buffy reached Buffy's front door.  
  
"Wasn't so bad yourself." She said smiling. Spike leaned closer to her and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"I- um, wanted to ask you- um-"  
  
"Starting with a question would be pretty good." Buffy said with little giggles and slowly stroked Spike's cheek.  
  
"Do you want to go with me to Dru's the day after tomorrow, luv?" Spike asked shyly.  
  
"Do you want to take me?"  
  
"Oh, God yes." It was out of Spike's mouth before he could even think. Buffy let out a little laugh.  
  
"Sounds a bit suggestive, doesn't it?" Buffy asked still laughing. "I'd be honoured to meet your sister."  
  
"That's great." Spike said again kissing her. "So what do we do tomorrow?"  
  
"WE don't do anything. I have work all day long and I truly don't know what you're gonna do."  
  
"I'll write." Spike smiling, but a little sad in the meantime, he really wanted to spend every minute of his life with this woman. *Where the bloody hell did that come from?*  
  
"Well you could take me out to lunch, if you want to." Buffy said and then immediately corrected herself. "But you don't have to, I'll understand."  
  
"I'd love to take you to lunch tomorrow, pet. I'll come around two, ok?" She nodded and grabbed Spike in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." She said letting herself in the house.  
  
"Night." Spike said as Buffy closed the door.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I really don't know how much time will take to put next chappie up, but I'll try as soon I can :) As my beta is trough with it you will have it. So keep in touch (and leave reviews *hint*). :) Kisses, Ally. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Jadda, jadda, jadda...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Sorry for waiting, but I tried my best, so cheer up!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"So how was it?!"  
  
"Oh God!!!" Buffy jumped when entering her room Dawn practically yelled. "The fact that I'm blind isn't enough for you; you wanna give me a heart attack too?"  
  
"So sorry, but you kissed! I saw!" Dawn nearly fell from the bed saying it. Buffy smiled as she started to unbutton her skirt.  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
"Soooooo?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Soooooo... What?" Buffy asked playfully sliding into her black t-shirt, to go to sleep.  
  
"Come on! Pleeeeeease tell me." Dawn begged jumping out of Buffy's bed, so she could get in.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your bed?" She asked lying down.  
  
"Buffy..." Dawn said impatient.  
  
"Go to sleep, Dawn." Buffy said as she rolled on her left side and closed her eyes.  
  
"You're impossible!" Dawn said angrily and started to go to the door. "Can you at least tell me something, so I wouldn't think that I wasted six hours waiting for you to come back?" Buffy smiled and looked to Dawn's direction.  
  
"He tastes good." She answered quietly. Dawn giggled. "Like candy." Buffy added.  
  
"Candy, huh? You'll tell me more tomorrow?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Deal. Now go to sleep!"  
  
"Night. I love you." Dawn said as she left Buffy's room.  
  
Buffy again closed her eyes. *Like candy?! Who the fuck says that? Well, ok he really tasted like candy, bet he's tasty everywhere. No, no, no! Bad, bad Buffy!* She thought to herself. *Licking and sucking. God, I'm a perv!*  
  
***  
  
The telephone rang, startling Buffy out of her thoughts. "Summers' art gallery. Buffy, speaking. How can I help you?" Buffy said picking up the phone. At the same time the gallery's doors opened and Buffy smelled a sweet lavender aroma. *Willow.* Buffy waved at the redhead's direction at the same time closely listening to what the customer said on the phone. "Yes, I'll send you an e-mail when it comes. Thank you. Good day." Buffy said and hung up phone. "Willow! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to help you a little with gallery stuff and after that take you out to lunch." Willow answered sitting beside Buffy.  
  
"Um, thanks for the help in the gallery, but as for lunch.. I already have a date." Buffy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, who? Wait did you say date? As with a man?" Buffy let out a laugh at Willow's shocked question.  
  
"Yes, hun, a date. With a man. And I know this will be a shock to you, but I kinda like men." Buffy said still smiling.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Who do you have a date with?"  
  
"Remember Spike?"  
  
"That hot, bleach blond?" Willow nearly fell off the chair.  
  
"Don't know how hot or bleached, but yeah. No, wait I know how hot. And still yeah." Buffy giggled remembering yesterday's shared kisses with Spike. Willow giggled as well.  
  
"So is it your first date?"  
  
"Nope. Second. We had one yesterday."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Not so loud." Buffy placed her hands over her ears. "And, sorry. Just I worked all day and in the evening Dawn helped me to get ready."  
  
"Well, as long as it was only that once.." Willow started.  
  
"I promise!" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Ok. So how was it?"  
  
"God." Buffy said smiling. "Where to start?"  
  
"That good, huh?" Willow asked giggling.  
  
"Even better. We went to dinner and after that to the beach."  
  
"Were there smooches?" Buffy blushed. "There were!" Willow yelped. "Where? When? How? Was it good?"  
  
"At the beach, later at my front door. It was more than good. Damn, Wills, best kiss in my whole life." Buffy admitted quietly. "And he asked me to drive with him tomorrow to his sister's place."  
  
"Wow. Meeting the family." Willow gasped. "Someone's got it bad!" She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Stop it." Buffy playfully hit Willow's hand. "I really like him, Willis, but.."  
  
"But what?" Willow asked when Buffy ceased talking.  
  
"Do you think he likes me?" She asked almost whispering.  
  
"No, dummy, he wants you to drive with him to his sister's, just because he hates you." Willow answered sarcastically.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way, just- this guy, I could.." She went silent again.  
  
"You what? Come on, Buffy, you know I'm no good at guessing games."  
  
"IthinkIcouldeasilyfallforhimandmaybehedoesn'tfeelthesame." Buffy said so fast that Willow got just every third letter.  
  
"What? What? And what?" Willow asked dazedly. Buffy took a deep breath and looked in Willow's direction.  
  
"I think I could easily fall for him and maybe he doesn't feel the same." She said more slowly.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sure he does feel the same." Willow got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Buffy whispered.  
  
"What?" Willow asked not really hearing what Buffy said.  
  
"Um, nothing." She said almost at the same moment. "Um, honey, I of course love this hugging thing, but I kinda have a job to do.." Buffy smiled when Willow slowly let her go.  
  
"Job. Ok, I'm jobby, let's start." Willow said smiling and turned to the backroom's direction.  
  
"Jobby?" Buffy said as she turned too.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'll put next chappie up tomorrow! And I really said 'cheer up'? Grr, I really need more sleep, but hey! This is the last day in school, I have a week free! Kisses, Ally. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: And again with me and not owning anything... Is it just me or this line is really very concentrated on me?  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: You guys! I'm writing here for you, you at least could give some reviews! I didn't get any after chappie nine. I should NOT give this chappie so soon to you, but...  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The doorbell to the gallery rang as Spike walked in.  
  
"Hello! Anyone here? Buffy, luv, where are you?" Spike asked looking around the gallery. No answer. Then he heard giggles from the backroom. He went closer and was sure that one of the giggling women was Buffy. He slowly opened the door to the backroom, and saw Buffy sitting on a box and her redheaded friend Willow sitting on one as well. Both girls were laughing insanely. "You know while you're both having fun back here some costumer may take a painting on his own." He said and both women stopped laughing and turned to him.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed happily. "You came!"  
  
"Didn't want me to?" He asked and took a step closer to the petite blond.  
  
"I think you know the answer." She said and pulled Spike into a passionate kiss. Willow watched as both blonds shared the kiss. Wow! He's not just a hottie; I think he's Buffy's hottie! She thought smiling.  
  
"Ahem!" Both blonds let each other go and turned to Willow. "Nice to see you again Spike." She said finally getting his and Buffy's attention.  
  
"Mutually, Red." Spike gave her a smile. "So, ready to go, luv?" Spike still smiling turned to Buffy.  
  
"I.. um.. well I didn't finish all my work." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, go. I'll take care of that." Willow said. Mostly it was her fault that Buffy didn't finish the work already.  
  
"You sure, Wills, cos I could stay-"  
  
"No, no. I'll work; you love birds go have fun." Willow said, Buffy still didn't move. "Buffy go before I change my mind."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Buffy said and put her hand in Spike's.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Red. We'll bring you some cookies." Spike lightly kissed Buffy and lead her out.  
  
"Cookies, huh? Yeah, right, being together you'll remember about me." Willow said turning back to her work.  
  
***  
  
"So where you wanna go, pet?" Spike asked as he and Buffy slowly walked down the street hand-in-hand.  
  
"Dunno, you?"  
  
"I want something to eat. How 'bout pizza?" Spike asked giving Buffy a small peck on her cheek. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful and she was with him. *Why?* Was all Spike could ask when it came to Buffy.  
  
"Cordy--you remember her right?" Buffy asked turning her head in Spike's direction.  
  
"The girl with Peaches?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well she and her step-brother own a club and pizzeria a few blocks from here."  
  
"Well, then lead the way."  
  
"Ok, come on." Buffy turned to the left and started to walk to the "Hyperion".  
  
***  
  
Spike looked around the big, crimson colored club. There was a stage and around it many two-five person table. In the corners were bigger tables. Left of the stage was a bar. All around the walls were paintings of mystical beings. At this time of day in the club there weren't many people, but those who were there all were listening to the guy who was singing on stage.  
  
"Buffy, sugar bean, how good to see you!" A guy with brown hair hugged Buffy.  
  
"Lorne! It's so nice to hear you. How's work?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Good, great actually, this guy," Lorne pointed to the stage. "Lindsey, he sings amazingly and the audience loves him."  
  
"He really has a great voice." Buffy said and felt Spike's hand on her back.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Lorne meet Spike, Spike this is Cordy's step-brother Lorne." Spike put out a hand and Lorne shook it.  
  
"Spike, huh? Well nice to see that Buffy finally found a man, and a cute on at that." Buffy blushed, so did Spike.  
  
"It's not true; I had cute boyfriends before." Buffy said and Spike smiled from ear to ear. She had called him her boyfriend and he could bet, she didn't even notice.  
  
"Right. And that would be who? Hair-gel Angel, ninny Parker or mollycoddle Riley, who, let me remind you, never actually saw?" Spike was intrigued. Three? Buffy only ever had three boyfriends? That's good, right? Hell, yeah!  
  
"Enough! Show us a table or we're gonna leave." Buffy said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Ok, ok! Come on!" Lorne turned around and walked away from the blond couple. Spike and Buffy followed. "Have a nice time." Lorne said walking away from the table after they had sat down.  
  
"Interesting guy." Spike said. He looked around; they had one of the best places in the club: close to the stage, but still private enough.  
  
"Lorne's a sweetheart. So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Besides you?" It was out of Spike's mouth before he could think. Buffy smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"Besides me." She said, smile never leaving her face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way.. No, I did, but-I, well-um.." Spike said extremely embarrassed. Buffy let out a laugh.  
  
"It's ok, Spike. No offense taken, I even think it was a compliment. So what do you really want to eat?"  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Spike, we're in a pizza restaurant, of course we'll eat pizza. What do you want on it?"  
  
"Salami and pineapple." He answered thinking a little.  
  
"We need a waitress." Buffy said a little loud, but not yelling so she wouldn't disturb others, who were listening to Lindsey's singing.  
  
"So, love birds, what can I get you?" Said a brown haired girl, in blood red pants and a white shirt. Her uniform obviously.  
  
"Interesting, that everybody calls us that." Buffy mumbled and then looked towards the waitress. "Bring us a Hawaiian pizza with salami and a bottle of 'Lorne's special'." The waitress nodded and turned around.  
  
"What's 'Lorne's special', luv?"  
  
"Cocktail. It's really tasty, Lorne makes it." Buffy said, at the same moment Spike was bending over to her and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." Spike said quietly when he finally broke the kiss. Buffy had kissed him back, but this kiss was different, it had joy, pleasure, care and... no. Love. It couldn't be love. Could it?  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Buffy asked when she felt the sudden change in Spike.  
  
"What? Um, nothing." Spike jerked. "Just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"You, who else?" Spike asked as he stroked Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Here ya go." The waitress said putting a plate with pizza on the table and beside it a bottle of blue liquid.  
  
"Thank you, Amy."  
  
"No prob." She said as she walked away.  
  
"So, tell me, luv, do I qualify as your boyfriend?" Spike asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wh-what?" Buffy nearly choked on her slice of pizza.  
  
"You said to Lorne, that you had cute boyfriends before, but he called me just your date." Spike answered, smile still on his face.  
  
"Oh.. I.. um.." She truly didn't know what to answer. Was he her boyfriend? She didn't know. Did he want to be? She didn't know. Did she want him to be? That one she knew. And the answer was yes, God, yes!  
  
"It's ok, pet, I would love to be your boyfriend. If you want me, of course." Spike said and placed a small kiss on Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Oh, God yes." She said giggling.  
  
"Sounds a bit suggestive, doesn't it?" Spike repeated her words from yesterday with a smile. He kissed her and this time it was Buffy's turn to break it feeling more emotions in it then she thought she needed to feel. Love? No, it couldn't be, could it?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Let's see what will happen, not promising anything, but there maybe is a chance get next chappie up tomorrow, it's depends on my mood. And I'm still pouting about the fact that you didn't leave me any reviews :( Kisses, Ally. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I. Own. Buffy. And. Spike. Always. And. Forever. (Not). Make right sentence (word 'not' you can NOT use :) ).  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. See? It's not as hard as you think.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Thanks for the lunch." Buffy said slowly kissing Spike as both of them stood at the entrance of the gallery.  
  
"Mmmm." He growled not letting her leave his embrace.  
  
"I have to work." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Mmmm." Was Spike's only response.  
  
"Baby, stop that!" She said playfully as he slowly let her go.  
  
"Baby, huh? I like that." He said slowly letting his fingers run through her blond locks. "Listen I wanted to leave in the morning to go to Dru's tomorrow and I wanted to know is it ok with you.. You- you're still coming right?" Spike hesitated. What if she didn't want to?  
  
"Of course I'm coming if you want me to." Buffy kissed Spike again. "So how early you want to leave?"  
  
"Around eight, it's a one and a half hour drive."  
  
"Ok, you'll come pick me up?"  
  
"Of course." He kissed her again. *So damn tasty.* He thought to himself.  
  
"I'll wait. But now I hafta work. Oh and how long do you want to stay there tomorrow?"  
  
"I was thinking two days, but if you want to we can come back tomorrow evening."  
  
"No, I think it'll be ok, I'll ask Willow to look after the gallery so there won't be any problems." She said and kissed him. Spike let her go into the gallery. Before entering, Buffy turned to Spike one more time. "I really had a great time with you Spike."  
  
"So did I, luv, so did I." Spike said quietly watching as Buffy stepped into the gallery.  
  
***  
  
"So, Will, you truly don't mind watching the gallery for the next two days?" Buffy asked as she and Willow finally locked the gallery's doors.  
  
"Of course, beside it's nice to see you with a guy again, especially with such a hot guy!" Willow answered excitedly.  
  
"I know." Buffy giggled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Willow said suddenly and hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh.. um.. that's nice, Wills, but I kinda like to breathe too." Buffy said trying to get out from her overjoyed hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but who needs breathing if you have love?" She asked letting Buffy go. She suddenly saw changes in Buffy's features. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"  
  
"It's just... Love? I kinda forgot how to love, ya know. Last time..."  
  
"Spike is not Angel. They don't have anything in common." Willow said as both girls started to walk to Willow's car.  
  
"I know, but well... and I'm not saying that I'm in love with Spike... It's just, see, I really like Spike, but I think we're moving too fast." She said unsure.  
  
"Sweetie, you just need to follow your heart, not your timing."  
  
"Uh huh, but he's different, ya know?" She asked looking over towards Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. You should see the look on his face when he's looking at you." Willow answered in a dreamy voice as she opened the car door for Buffy. *Yeah, probably.* Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks, Wills. You're really good at this pep talk thing." Buffy gave her best smile to her friend as she got into the car.  
  
"It better be good, or I'm overpaying for my psych classes." Both girls laughed as they drove to Buffy's house.  
  
***  
  
Buffy's alarm clock went off. She sleepily pressed snooze so it would stop that terrible noise. She slowly got out of bed and looked around. *Why's everything black?* She asked herself. *Oh, right: I'm blind.*. Buffy, still not fully awake, slowly started to walk to Dawn's room. She knocked lightly.  
  
"It's seven-fucking-am! Go away!" Called a voice from inside the room. Buffy opened the door carefully.  
  
"Ya know if it was mom she would kill you for such a colorful language."  
  
"Yeah? Well then it's good luck it's not her." She responded sarcastically looking at her sister.  
  
"Oh, come on I'll be gone for two day's, you could at least help me with my clothes."  
  
"Ok, ok. What do you want?" Dawn asked sleepily getting out of bed. "Especially from my closet?!" She yelped when Buffy opened her closet.  
  
"I want to find that light yellow sundress that I gave you four years ago." She answered and started to dig though her sister's closet.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Dawn pushed Buffy away from closet. "First of all you're blind, that means you *can't* see any of my clothes, secondly, you hate yellow." Dawn said as she stopped Buffy's search through her closet.  
  
"I liked that dress and I think I would look good in it, do you still have it?"  
  
"Aha, here." Dawn handed Buffy the dress. "Need anything else?" She asked in a voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"No, that's all." Buffy smiled. "You're my favorite sister." She said exiting the brunette's room.  
  
"I'm your only sister!" Dawn called after her.  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes later Buffy entered the kitchen wearing Dawn's sundress, white sandals and a white jacket tied around her waist. Buffy smiled at where she felt her mom standing.  
  
"Mornin'!" Buffy said enthusiastically.  
  
"I see you're in a good mood this morning." Joyce watched as Buffy sat on a chair beside the table. "That's something new." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Mom, remember my amazing hearing?" She pointed at her ears. "And yes, I'm in a good mood. Actually I'm really excited."  
  
"I can see that too. I think William has made a good impression on you." Joyce really liked this young man, he made Buffy smile constantly.  
  
"Uh huh." She mumbled taking a sip from the coffee cup that her mother had given her.  
  
"Are your all packed?"  
  
"Mom, you sound like I'm going away for two months, its just two days, don't worry, I'll be ok."  
  
"It's what mothers do, honey, they worry." Joyce said putting a peck on her daughter's cheek. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, mommy."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, that'll be Spike. Let him in please and tell him my bag's on the couch." Buffy said and started to walk toward the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her mother called after her.  
  
"I forgot Mr. Gordo." She answered starting to walk upstairs. Her mother let out a laugh as she walked to the front door. Buffy was a 23 year old woman who still slept with her stuffed pig. "Morning, William. Please come in." Joyce said as she stepped away so Spike could enter. She noticed the same excitement in Spike that she had seen in her eldest.  
  
"Morning. Is Buffy ready?" Spike asked.  
  
"She'll be right down. She asked you to take her bag." She answered and pointed at the couch.  
  
"This is heavy, what does she have in it?" He asked picking up the bag.  
  
"Nothing that I don't need." Buffy answered as she started to walk down the stairs. Spike looked up at her. She was dressed in a sundress with a stuffed pig in her hands; her hair was gently falling over her shoulders. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Morning, pet." Spike kissed Buffy on the lips when she reached him. Joyce smiled watching how he kissed her daughter, yep; he definitely left a good impression on her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, all ready." Buffy said slowly licking her lips, still tasting Spike on them.  
  
"Ok, then go." Joyce encouraged.  
  
"Right." Spike opened the door as Buffy hugged Joyce.  
  
"No, worries, Joyce, I'll take care of her." He said and closed the door after himself and Buffy.  
  
"As I said: I know you will." She said to herself watching as Spike opened the car door for Buffy.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Next chappie is at my beta's, so you will get it as I get it :) And leave reviews, it's not hard, jus press the 'GO' button at left in this page :) And write something nice, sweet and things like that, cos my muse truly needs it :) Kisses, Ally. 


	12. Charpter Twelve

Disclaimer: Every thing is owned by _______________. (Please write what ever you want) Me, me, me! Please write there ME!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: I know I know I made you all wait. Sorry. Tried my best.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"I knew we should've left later." Spike commented as Buffy yawned.  
  
"No- no, its ok, I'm always sleepy when I wake up, it's kinda part of the blindness: whenever you wake up its always dark around, so..." She didn't finish as one more yawn found the way out of her mouth. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well we have an hour or so to kill, so what are we going to do?" Buffy asked turning down the strange punk noises coming out of Spike's radio.  
  
"Well I would suggest kissing and cuddling, but the fact that I'm at the wheel..." Buffy let out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, kissing and cuddling probably would be my suggestion too, but seeing as we can't do that, what else?" Spike smiled wildly. Oh, yeah, he had a few ideas.  
  
"How about a game?"  
  
"As long as we don't need to count cars that are passing by, I'm in."  
  
"'Ow about 'Truth or Dare'?" He asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"Um, no, Buffy and Truth or Dare aren't mixy things. How about honestly answered questions; it's kinda like Truth or Dare just with out the dare part?" She asked as a smile played on her features.  
  
"I hate the Truth part, but ok. Who's starting?"  
  
"You just did. My turn." She said smiling wildly.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating."  
  
"I know. So my question: What are you wearing?" She asked and looked at Spike as he looked at his outfit.  
  
"Black jeans, black shirt, black duster, black boots."  
  
"Oh, that's colorful, bet even your underwear is black."  
  
"Don't have any on." Buffy turned bright red to Spike's comment.  
  
"My turn." Spike said smiling at Buffy's blush. "So, luv, are you a natural blond?"  
  
"What?!" Buffy yelped.  
  
"You heard! Now answer." Spike spurred her on.  
  
"It's not a fair question." She protested. Spike didn't say anything for about ten minutes when Buffy finally yielded. "Ok, ok. I'm not. Happy now?" Spike smiled.  
  
"I knew it anyway, but yeah, I'm happy." He said looking at Buffy. Her head rested on the head rest, eyes closed. She looked asleep, even thought she wasn't. "Your turn, pet."  
  
"Right." She opened her eyes and gave Spike her best sweetheart-smile. "How did you get your nickname?"  
  
"You really want to know that?" Spike asked uncertainly as Buffy nodded. "Well it's not an interesting story anyway..." He said not taking his eyes off the road. "Mostly it was Dru's fault. I was seventeen at the time, she was fourteen." He smiled to himself remembering the memory. "It was a time when I was the big one and she still was the little chit to me. So it was her first date, and I, as any protective brother should do, didn't let her go."  
  
"You ruined her first date?!" Buffy shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Well, mostly." Spike said not a bit embarrassed. "Afterwards she met the guy anyway, so..."  
  
"Wait, wait! If you didn't let her, how did she meet him? And how does this story include your nickname?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, see Goldilocks, if you didn't interrupt me after every second sentence I would get to that." He answered teasingly.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy mouthed.  
  
"So, Dru was more than angry at me about that, and, unfortunately for me, she had was crazy about metal at the time. She had one of those bracelets, if you could call them that," He added. "With nails. Well, anyway in anger she hit me, again unfortunately for me, she accidentally hit my face with the bracelet on her hand. One of the nails ripped into my eyebrow and stayed there. Got eight stitches, a big scar, and the nickname 'Spike' from the hospital's doctors." He finished not taking his eyes off of the road. They had about forty minutes left to drive.  
  
"Wow, that's something, but how did Dru meet her date in the end?" Buffy asked still a bit shocked.  
  
"Oh, right. Well the bloke's mother was the doctor who got the nail out of my eyebrow and gave me the nickname."  
  
"You have a very interesting life, Spike." Buffy said looking at Spike.  
  
"If you say so." He said wiping one of the blonde locks out of her face. "My turn to go, pet."  
  
"Spill."  
  
"What do you see?" He asked softly.  
  
"Um, ya know I'm kinda blind? I don't see a thing." She said smiling, understanding that it wasn't what he meant.  
  
"No, not that. And, yes, I know you're blind, pet." He looked at her. "What I meant was what do you see through your blindness, when you close your eyes?"  
  
"Peace. It's strange how not seeing helped me see." She let out a little laugh. "Now I have more an easier understanding people, their purposes, everything. So basically: when I close my eyes, I see everything."  
  
"If you had a choice, would you choose to see again or stay blind?" He asked unsure as he saw her look change, he knew his question came on a bit strongly. Buffy blinked and turned her head to the window. *What would I choose?* She asked herself.  
  
"You already asked a question, now it's my turn." She said and Spike knew better than to get back to his question, he obviously had hit a nerve. "What's your sister like? I mean what does she look like? Does she look like you or... Well you get the point." She slowly turned her head to Spike.  
  
"Well in features not much. She's more like my mum, I have dad's cheekbones, but Dru doesn't." Buffy trailed her hand over Spike's right cheek.  
  
"I like those cheekbones."  
  
"You're evil." Spike pointed out.  
  
"How's that?" Buffy asked as she took her hand back.  
  
"You know I'm driving, you can't say a thing like that, cos while I'm driving I can't kiss you." She smiled devilishly.  
  
"Well then I think you should make ample compensation later, don't you think?" Spike nearly ran off the road. "Ok, keep telling me about your sister." Buffy encouraged.  
  
"Uh... Right, well the most similar thing between us I guess is our fashion sense."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dru's favorite color is black as well. She always wears black, and she has long brown hair and dark eyes." Spike explained.  
  
"Oh, joy! You're all in black and your sis is all in black as well and look at me I'm wearing a yellow sundress! Between you two I'll look like... like..." She couldn't find the right word. Spike gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Like an angel, Buffy. You'll look like an angel." He said and Buffy blushed. *How does he always finds the right words?* "We're here, luv." Spike said and stopped the car outside of a big, old mansion.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I'll try to put next chappie as soon as I can, I always do :) Please, pretty, pretty please with cherry on top? Leave reviews! Kisses, Ally. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I finally can say that I own something! I own Lysson, Ell and I definitely own Crine. Yay me!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviews :) Their making me write with smile :)  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Spike!" A girl yelped as she opened the door to the blonde couple.  
  
"Lysson!" Spike hugged the girl. Buffy aheam-ed beside Spike. "Right, sorry. Lysson I would like you to meet my girlfriend Buffy. Luv, this is Lysson, one of the girls who's lives here." Buffy blushed a little when Spike called her a 'girlfriend' and gave her best smile to where the girl stood. *God, why do I always blush around him?*  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please come in. Dru's expecting both of you." Lysson said as she stepped away from the door so Spike and Buffy could enter.  
  
"William, dear!" Called a woman's voice. A sweet voice, with the same accent that Spike had. Buffy guessed that would be Spike's sister.  
  
"Dru!" Spike hugged the brown haired girl. When Spike let her go Dru turned to Buffy.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Drusilla." She said and took one of Buffy's hands in her own.  
  
"Mutual. I'm Buffy." Buffy liked Dru already; she had a nice touch, not that nice as Spike thought, but still...  
  
"Come, I want to show you something." Dru said and started to pull Buffy to one of the biggest windows in the room where they were.  
  
"Dru, she's..." Spike started to intrude. He didn't want Buffy to feel bad, because of the fact that Dru didn't know that she was blind.  
  
"See? This is one of the most beautiful views here." Dru said as she and Buffy stood beside the big window. "You can see the trees and the lake, in the autumn it looks like a fairy tale. When the wind throws peach colored leaves in the lake it looks like they are dancing. Between the deciduous trees stretches a path. And from here you can see a waterfall too, in it we have a beautiful angel, who's dancing with sprites, ok I know it's a bit of twisted mythology, but it looks amazing. In summer the lake's water is like milk, but in winter we are going to skate there. You should come some winter, I bet with ankles like yours you're an amazing skater." Dru told Buffy so fast that she could practically see the view. The only thing she could do was gasp; Dru was an amazing story teller.  
  
"It's beautiful, Dru." She said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Dru responded. "So tell me how was the drive?" She asked turning to Spike.  
  
"Wasn't bad, I had great company." Spike answered a bit shocked about Dru's previous behaviour: obviously she knew that Buffy was blind.  
  
"Yeah, I can see. You all glow. Buffy, sweetheart, I think my brother likes you." Dru informed knowingly.  
  
"You think?" Buffy asked as she kissed Spike and giggled a little. Spike smiled as well. *Amazing.* was all he could think when he was kissing Buffy, she was so... so... God he couldn't find another word better than amazing.  
  
"Ok, ok. You both look very sweet together; you have your whole life ahead of you, now I want my present!" Dru said loudly. Spike looked at her confused. Did she just say that he and Buffy will have spend their life together?  
  
Buffy heard it as well. Yeah, Dru knew a lot, but could she really know THAT much? And could it be true?  
  
"Oh, stop! Both of you, stop looking at me like I'm insane!" Dru yelled. "I want my gift!" She pouted at Spike.  
  
"First of all, you are insane, Dru." Spike grinned. "Besides, why do you think I brought you a present?"  
  
"You!" Drusilla cried out and jumped on her brother.  
  
"Ok, ok! I did bring you a present! Gee, someone should tell me never to joke in front of crazy woman." He said trying to get rid of her hands which were wrapped around him. "I'm going after it, ok?" Spike turned to the door and started to walk. "Be right back, ok, Buffy?"  
  
"Sure. I guess it's good I never saw your gift, huh?" She asked amused.  
  
"Probably." Spike said to himself and rubbed his neck in the place where Dru's hand had left marks as he stepped out of the mansion to go get his gift to his sister.  
  
"Dru, Dru, did your brother arrive?" Called a woman's voice. Buffy turned toward the caller. She felt the girl stop beside Dru, who stood at Buffy's left.  
  
"Yes, Crine, he's here and he brought a girlfriend too." Dru said and turned from Crine to Buffy. "Crine meet Buffy, Buffy meet Crine. She lives here as well."  
  
"Nice t' meet ya." Crine said and shook Buffy's hand. "You must be a happy girl, Buffy. I've been trying to get that guy's attention for..."  
  
"Way too long." Intruded a new voice. Again female's. "Hi, I'm Celeste, but everyone calls me Ell. I'm living here too."  
  
"Pleasure." Buffy smiled. The girls here were sweet.  
  
"So tell us how did you and Spike meet?" Lysson asked as she sat in the bay window. Dru lead Buffy to an armchair and sat on the couch beside it.  
  
"We bumped into each other. Literally." Buffy answered when she sat in the chair.  
  
"Help." Spike called when he opened the door. In his hands were a wrapped painting as well as Buffy's and his own bags. Lysson and Crine rushed to Spike and took both bags from his hands. The only thing that Spike now held was a painting. "Thank you, ladies. Nice too see you again, Crine." He smiled to the blonde girl. "Ell." He gave a smile to the seated redhead too.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, who cares if you're happy to see them again. Where's my gift?" Dru pushed aside Crine and looked at the painting that Spike held.  
  
"Dru, I'm starting to think I raised you bad." Spike said teasingly and went to sit beside Buffy. She smiled as she felt Spike sitting beside her and placing his right hand over her left.  
  
"Oh, come on, Will. Please, please, please, give me my gift."  
  
"Well here." He handed the painting to her. "But only because you said three pleases in the same sentence." He added, but Dru didn't hear it anymore, she was too busy opening her gift.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful." She commented looking at the painting. "Thank you, Will." She kissed him on the cheek. "Buffy." Dru said and kissed the petite blonde as well.  
  
"Knew you would like it."  
  
"It's so... so..." Dru couldn't find the real word.  
  
"Doleful?" Ell asked helpfully.  
  
"No. Perfect." She responded and then again turned to Spike and Buffy. "Thank you so much, it's really great." She looked at the painting again.  
  
"Guess we should show them their room, so they can get ready before dinner." Lysson suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Dru got up.  
  
"Our room?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You know, one room, with a closet, table, windows, door, bed." Crine said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait, our room as in ONE room?" Spike asked still puzzled.  
  
"Of course. But- but is that a problem? Cos, Gosh, I'm sorry I just assumed that you would stay in the same room." Dru admitted. "Actually, we don't have any other spare rooms. In the north wing we're renovating."  
  
"It's ok." Buffy stepped in. "We'll be ok in one room." Spike looked at her bemused. Did she just say that it's ok for them to sleep in one bed?  
  
"Well good then. Come I'll show you the room." Dru said and helped Buffy to get up. As both girls started to move out of the room Spike still sat in the chair puzzled. Of course that was till the moment when Crine and Lysson threw both bags at him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: As soon as I get back ch 14, you'll have it. Now, be sweethearts and leave reviews :) 


	14. Charpter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I still own Ell, Lysson, Crine and Spike! Ok, what's wrong with this line? Oh, right I DON'T own Spike. Damn!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Your reviews make me write faster, they truly do :) Oh, and sorry if it's upsets someone, but I don't think that the end of this story will be soon *lol*.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"You sure, you don't mind staying in the same room? Where there's only ONE bed?" Spike asked again.  
  
"Spike, does it trouble you? If it does I'm sure Dru would let me sleep in her room." Buffy asked as she passed a hand over a table beside the bed. The room was nice, there wasn't too much furniture, and it had a big space to move. She liked it, but most of all she liked the bed. It had sweet smelling sheets and a soft mattress. And it was big, very big. The only thing she didn't like about it was that there would be next to no chance of her touching Spike all night. Wait, wait did Spike just say something? "Huh? What was that, sweetheart?"  
  
"I said that I don't have a problem with us in the same bed." Spike repeated and then twitched. "And it did sound just as suggestive as the first time." He added quietly. Buffy smiled and walked up to Spike.  
  
"Spike, don't worry. There isn't anything to worry about." She reached for his cheek and pulled Spike's face closer to hers. She kissed him playfully and Spike answered her kiss with his own, just more passionately. "So we're good?" Buffy asked when Spike reluctantly let her go.  
  
"You can bet on that." Spike responded and kissed her again. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Spike called as Buffy let him go. The door opened and Dru walked in the room.  
  
"The dinner will be in an hour or so. So I thought, maybe, if you're done with settling in, we could go for a walk in the park?"  
  
"Oh, you both go, I bet you have a lot to talk about." Buffy said as she sat in the armchair beside the window.  
  
"No, no, dear, I wanted you to come too." Dru said immediately. Buffy smiled.  
  
"It's ok, besides I *want* to stay in for a bit. I need to change before dinner and I want to rest a little too."  
  
"You sure, luv? I could not go and stay here with you." Spike crouched down beside Buffy and gently touched one of her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Go, have fun!" She responded and kissed Spike. "Damn, you two look SO fucking sweet together. Can we please go, being here and watching you all lovey-dovey makes me want a boyfriend." Dru groaned.  
  
"We're gone." Spike said instantly and stood up as he kissed Buffy. Buffy smiled and looked toward the window when she heard Dru and Spike exiting the room.  
  
"Ok, let's imagine I can see what's in my bag." She said to herself and started to walk to the bed where her bag was.  
  
***  
  
"She's really sweet." Dru commented as she and Spike started to walk down the path.  
  
"Yeah, she is. God, Dru, I met her just half a week ago and I already think I've had the best time in my life. How's that possible?" Spike asked his sister. Dru looked at Spike with a knowing smile on her lips.  
  
"Cos she's the one." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"I just met her, princess." Spike said, but deep inside he was truly hoping that his sister was right.  
  
"Well, you still hang with blondes; at least this one has a brain." Spike heaved a sigh. "Yeah, that's for sure. God knows Harmony was the worst time in my life."  
  
"You really glow you know, I've never seen you like this before." Dru said as she looked around the park. "When was the last time you called Gabry?" She asked quietly turning her gaze back to her older brother.  
  
"Around a week ago, why?" Spike asked. Gabriela was one of his best friends ever; ok, maybe she was his only best friend ever.  
  
"She called this morning. Apologized that she can't come to my birthday." Dru explained.  
  
"Well, I guess she can't, she's still in France, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she is." She responded. "You should call her and tell her about Buffy."  
  
"I know." Spike looked at lake. "So you really like her, huh?" Dru chuckled.  
  
"I don't know why you care. But, yeah, I like her. She's good for you."  
  
"Of course I care what you think, Dru."  
  
"Right, you cared that I hated Harmony?" She asked and looked at the lake.  
  
"Good point. Sorry." Spike lightly smoothed back Dru's hair. "So how are you?"  
  
"Good." She answered. "So what do you want for your birthday?" Dru asked standing up and starting to walk to the lake.  
  
"Don't remind me, I hate birthdays." Spike said following his sister.  
  
"This one you will love." She said and smiled to herself.  
  
"What? You, know, Dru, sometimes I think you're just crazy." Dru smiled and holding Spike's cheek and placing a small kiss on it.  
  
"Sometimes even I think so." They both burst into laughter.  
  
***  
  
"How was the walk?" Buffy asked as she heard Spike enter their room. He looked at her a bit puzzled. She had changed into black jeans and a white blouse, but her feet were still bare.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked and kissed her. Buffy gave him her best smile.  
  
"First: your steps are a bit heavier than others who live here, and second: who else would walk in here without knocking?" Spike lay down beside Buffy on the bed.  
  
"True." He kissed her again. "Walk, huh? It was good, but it would have been better if you had tagged along."  
  
"Not true. I bet you and Dru had a lot to talk about."  
  
"Um, not really. She just wanted to know what I want for my birthday." Spike said as he stroked Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Oh, when is it?" She asked enjoying Spike's gentle touch.  
  
"Two weeks after Dru's. It was the only way I remembered the date of hers and Gabry's birthdays." He admitted.  
  
"Who's Gabry?" Buffy asked looking at Spike.  
  
"My best friend." Spike explained letting Buffy's head rest on his chest.  
  
"Oh. I would like to meet him sometime." She said as she listened to Spike's heartbeats. They were rhythmic, like music to her ears.  
  
"Her." He corrected quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gabry is a woman, pet. Gabriela." He slowly stroked Buffy's back. "I thought that you would meet her here, at Dru's, but she couldn't get here, so you probably will meet her at my birthday." Spike commented and then twitched a little. "That is of course if you'll come." Buffy smiled and settled comfortably onto Spike's chest.  
  
"I would like that." She said as Spike kissed her head. "So why didn't she come?"  
  
"Who?" Spike asked a bit dazed, it was hard to think when Buffy was nearly crawling on top of him.  
  
"Your friend." She answered feeling Spike's growing erection.  
  
"Oh... Well, Gabriela is in France right now, she couldn't come."  
  
"What's she doing in..." Buffy started, but was interrupted by Spike's kiss. She didn't refuse. It was gentle at first, but grew more and more passionate with each touch. They didn't even feel the moment when Spike rolled Buffy and himself over and now was on top of her. Their kiss had turned into an extreme make out session. Spike's hand slowly slipped under Buffy's blouse and her hand started to stroke his back. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Hearing it they jumped apart as far as they could. Spike blinked a few times. *God, that was close.*  
  
"Hey, you two hear me?" Called Lysson's voice through the door. "Dinner's ready."  
  
"We're coming." Buffy answered Lysson's call and stood up from the bed. *God, that was close.* She said to herself as she and Spike exited the room.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Tomorrow. Kisses, Ally. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Boring, boring, boring... Yes, I still don't own Buffy and Spike. Why not?!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Spike! Buffy! Wait up!" Ell called running after the blonde couple, who just reached their room and were ready to enter.  
  
"What's the matter?" Buffy stopped and asked turning to the redhead.  
  
"I already asked Dru and she said that if you agree we could all go have a picnic at the lake in a little while." She explained trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Um, sure. Spike?" She turned to Spike. True she missed a bit.  
  
"Well if you want, then sure." He answered slowly taking Buffy's cheek and turning her head to face him. This was their first contact in two hours. They had gone to dinner and had not even looked at each other. The memories from the bedroom still fluttered around them.  
  
"Cool." Ell smiled lightly and turned to leave, but again turned to Buffy and Spike. "In Serbia it would be nice to rear poultry." She said as if it was a revelation about one of the world's wonders. And with that she was gone.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked Spike, extremely confused. He just twitched.  
  
"Crazy, luv. They are all crazy here." With that he opened the bedroom door so Buffy could enter.  
  
***  
  
Lysson sat on the blanket that was outspread on the ground and watched how Spike chased Dru and Crine around the meadow. At her left sat Buffy, who was slowly sipping her lemonade and listening to the sounds around her. This was a beautiful place, Buffy could tell, because she felt the good aura that the lake and meadow held. Just one more thing about being blind: maybe you don't see anymore, but you definitely got back what you lost in feeling.  
  
"Where's Ell?" Buffy asked turning her head to Lysson.  
  
"She had a doctor's appointment, but she will be back soon." Lysson replied.  
  
"Oh. Does it have something to do with Serbia and poultry?" Buffy asked with a grin and Lysson let out a laugh.  
  
"Not exactly. That's just this month's obsession. It was way worse when it was sex. Ya know? We would be going through the mall, talking perfectly normal and then suddenly she yells in full voice: 'I love to give blow jobs, it's way better then ice cream!' that was embarrassing." She told Buffy laughing. Buffy laughed as well.  
  
"So is that why she's here?"  
  
"Well mostly. You know there are people that speak and seem normal most of the time, but Ell just starts to say very strange things. But you get used to it soon enough." She explained smiling.  
  
"And you, why are you here?" Buffy asked and then cringed at how rude it sounded. "I'm... I'm sorry... it was rude... I-I shouldn't have..." She stuttered.  
  
"It's ok Buffy, really." Lysson consoled Buffy slowly touching her hand. "I'm here, because I have tantrums."  
  
"As in manic-depressive?"  
  
"Well you could say that too." She admitted. "I can be pretty dangerous when they come, but if I have a good day I'm ok."  
  
"When was the last time you had a tantrum?" Buffy asked biting from an apple that she just took out of the picnic basket.  
  
"Oh, it's been months. Living here helps, a lot." Lysson took an apple as well. "It helps all of us. The worst is probably Crine though." She avowed.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well Crine has some sort of fits as well." She said and took a bite from the apple. "It's like she, well I think that the right word would be she jumps from one reality to another."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like now, she's running from Spike..." Lysson started as she looked at her friend. "Ok, she's runs after Spike." She corrected as both, she and Buffy, burst into laughter. Lysson looked at Buffy before continuing, obviously she felt pretty safe, even though her boyfriend was running around with another blonde beauty. "As I said, she's running after Spike now, but it's possible that an hour from now she won't remember it ever happened."  
  
"I don't think I follow." Buffy admitted.  
  
"It possible that an hour later she will think that she wasn't here today, but that she spent all day in her room watching TV. The strangest thing is that if it happens she will know exactly what she saw on TV. Every movie, every show, bet she would even remember Oprah."  
  
"That's very strange."  
  
"That's why we're here, Buffy, cos, as Spike always says, we're special." Lysson smiled and then corrected herself. "Well, except Ell, she's here, cos we like her." Buffy laughed as well. It was nice, these girls weren't crazy- they really were special.  
  
"So, luv, you like it here?" Spike asked lying beside Buffy. She kissed him lightly; Spike could still taste the apple on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, I like being here. Starting to think that being crazy is much better than not." She answered when Spike stopped kissing her so they could breathe. *Tasty.* Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Could you please stop, just while I'm eating? It's disturbing." Crine pleaded as she ate a bite of her sandwich. Spike let Buffy go and turned to Crine.  
  
"Jealous, pet?"  
  
"Extremely, but that's not what takes away my appetite." She answered giving Spike a stop-it-or-I-will-throw-up look.  
  
"Got it." He said turning all his attention back to Buffy.  
  
"They look beautiful together, don't you think?" Dru asked Lysson, quietly, knowing that no one else could hear her.  
  
"Yeah, they do." She agreed. "What do you see?"  
  
"Happiness, protectiveness, unsteadiness, love." Dru commented looking over at the blonde couple. "Many things, Lysson, but most of them have a start and an end."  
  
"You mean they are gonna break up?"  
  
"Yes." Was all that Dru said; she stood up and turned to Crine. "Payback's a bitch, Crine." She said as the blonde woman jumped up and started to run.  
  
"Wait up, princess, I owe that blonde treasure payback as well." Spike said calling after his sister. "Can I, luv?" He asked turning to Buffy. He surely didn't want Buffy to feel left out.  
  
"Sure, go on." She answered smiling and Spike leaned in to kiss her. *Amazing, beautiful, sure about herself. What's not to love?* He asked himself and then inwardly cringed. *Love? Ok, think later, catch Crine now.* Spike said to himself and started to help Dru catch the blonde girl.  
  
"One in a million." Buffy smiled and turned to Lysson, who was still shocked about what Dru said. "So why aren't you running around the meadow?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... um... I twisted my ankle, can't run fast." She explained still thinking about Dru's words. *They will break up? But they seem like such a perfect match. Why would they break up?*  
  
"Come on, luv." Spike said lifting Buffy from the blanket.  
  
"What? Wh-where are we going?" Buffy asked a bit unsure.  
  
"Dru said I should show you something, so come on." Spike answered and kissed Buffy, that was all the persuasion she needed, she would let Spike lead her anywhere he wanted.  
  
"Dru, are you sure?" Lysson asked the brunette beside her while gazing after the couple.  
  
"More than anything else in my life."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Here. Now be nice, good, Spike wanting person (sorry that's part about me) and leave reviews :) Kisses, Ally. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I own... everything! *hides under the bed* It's True! The End. *Gets a smash to head with a book* Hey!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Sit down, pet." Spike said as he sat Buffy in a white, wooden swing. He kneeled in front of her. "Listen."  
  
"To what?" She asked closing her eyes.  
  
"Just listen." He answered and Buffy did. She inhaled and listened to the sounds around her. There were birds, water, warm wind and... huh? What was that? She listened carefully and smiled when she understood what she was hearing.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?" Spike asked as he saw the beautiful smile on Buffy's face.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" She asked slowly opening her eyes and caressing Spike's cheek.  
  
"Truth be told? Dunno. Dru said I should bring you here, that you would get it." He closed his eyes enjoying Buffy's gentle touch. "So did you 'get it'?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thank you." Buffy responded and Spike leaned up to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
"Dru, I really don't get it. You said to Buffy and Spike that they will spend their life together and now you're telling me that they will break up?" Lysson asked as she watched them kissing in the swing.  
  
"The future changes every minute, dear." Dru explained looking at them as well.  
  
"So they may not break up?" She asked a bit relieved.  
  
"No, they MAY spend the rest of their lives together, but they will break up."  
  
"I don't get it." Lysson practically whined.  
  
"That's ok, I'm crazy anyway." Dru smiled to her friend. Lysson still felt very unsure. She liked Buffy, a lot. She was the first girl Spike had ever brought here, and she could see the good impression she had left on Spike. Maybe she should... "Don't even think about it!" Dru interpreted Lysson's thoughts. "Lysson, you have to understand, destiny does whatever it wants."  
  
"But..." She started.  
  
"Lysson!" Dru warned.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Ell asked coming to stand next to the seated girls.  
  
"Oh, nothing. How was the doctor appointment?" Dru asked looking up at her.  
  
"Good. So where's our lovely couple?" She asked looking around.  
  
"I sent them to listen over ..." Dru didn't finish, her gaze was focused on the two who were now making out on the swing. "Oh, well, guess they got sidetracked." She commented giggling. Ell giggled as well; even Lysson smiled watching the blondes kissing. Maybe everything would be fine in their relationship. Maybe.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later found the group listening to Crine tell a story.  
  
"...so when they finally found the cat, it was so scared that it died from a heart attack." Crine finished the story. All four girls and Spike burst into laughter.  
  
"So they never found out?" Buffy asked still laughing.  
  
"Uh huh. They totally thought that it was a serial killer." She answered laughing as well.  
  
"Serial cat murder." Ell added. They all started to laugh even harder.  
  
"God, with all these cat stories we stayed up really late. We should go get some sleep." Lysson pointed out as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Dru stood as well. "And don't forget that tomorrow is my REAL birthday." She reminded her friends, brother and Buffy.  
  
"That's not quite true, princess." Spike said as he helped Buffy to get up. As she stood up she slipped her hand into Spike's. He gently squeezed it.  
  
"Huh? What did I let slip?" Lysson asked smoothing one of her brown locks away from face.  
  
"Dru was born at midnight, so her birthday is between days, ducks." Spike explained.  
  
"Oh, wow." Ell said. "So why tomorrow?"  
  
"Cos it's the thirteenth, and in my passport it is written that I'm born on the thirteenth." Dru explained patiently.  
  
"Neat." Crine commented. "But can we go sleep now? I'm really tired." She said around a yawn.  
  
"Right away." Spike said and started to walk back to the mansion, hand-in- hand with Buffy. His sister and the other girls followed after them.  
  
"So, luv, did you have a good day?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, it was great. I really like it here, and the girls are really sweet." She responded.  
  
"Yeah, that they are, but..." He started.  
  
"There's a 'but'?" She asked turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah." Spike smiled. "You're much sweeter." He said and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was passionate, but it had much more emotion in it than any other kiss. *I could bet there's no one who kisses as good as he does.* Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, see ya in the mornin'!" Crine called and walked down the corridor to her room.  
  
"Good night." Lysson and Ell said as well and both walked upstairs.  
  
"Night, Will." Dru said as she leaned over and pecked her brother's cheek. "Night, Buffy." She pecked Buffy as well.  
  
"Night, Dru." Buffy responded.  
  
"Well, luv, it looks like we're all alone now." Spike established smiling. Buffy let out a yawn. "Tired, pet?" To his question Buffy nodded. "Ok, let's go upstairs."  
  
"You lead." She said sleepily.  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Buffy cursed quietly, trying to find her bag.  
  
"What's the matter, luv?" Spike asked stepping out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist.  
  
"Did you move my bag?" She asked turning her head toward Spike.  
  
"Um, yeah, I put it on the chair beside the window." He admitted.  
  
"Gee, thanks, and please tell me how the fuck I can know where the window is?" She asked him a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh... um, I'm... I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't... God, I'm an idiot... I just, put it... and didn't think... I'm sorry..." He mumbled and went to get her bag. Buffy's mood softened at Spike's reaction, she understood that he didn't mean to make things harder for her. She softly pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry, if I don't get enough sleep I turn into a total bitch. It's not your fault." She whispered letting Spike go. He kissed her again. They stood in the middle of the room and held each other between kisses. Buffy's hands wrapped around Spike's neck, and she felt his naked chest pressed to her breasts. Spike's hands found their way around Buffy's waist. The kiss was getting too heated, Spike's towel slipped down. As he felt it slip off he broke the kiss, now fully naked before Buffy. He lifted the towel from floor. "What's the matter?" Buffy asked as she felt Spike take a step back.  
  
"Um, my... towel slipped down." He answered a bit embarrassed, deeply blushing. *Well, at least she can't see the blush. On the other hand if she had seen it she would have seen me naked as well. Would it be that bad? Hell, no!* He said to himself.  
  
"Spike, sweetie, I'm blind." Buffy said smiling. "I don't care if you're naked... Well, ok that's a lame lie, I do care, but as long as I don't touch you I can't tell you're naked." She explained. *Guess, it's not the time to tell that I feel body heat, huh?* Buffy thought. "Ok, go to bed, I'll take a shower and be right back." She said and took a white t-shirt from her bag.  
  
"Ok." Spike said quietly and took some pj pants out of his bag. He watched as Buffy stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As Spike heard the water start running he said to himself. "This will be a bloody interesting night."  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, how many 'pleases' I need to write so you would leave a review? I'll do it! Please, please and so on, leave review? Your reviews making me write faster (or write for that matter), so... Kisses, Ally. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: If baby is crying it want something, and you should give it to him. So... g-give me t-the author's r-rights to "BtVS". Pleeeeeease...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys for leaving you here like this; I just have a lot to do starting from being sick and ending with trying to get up my own home page :) And sorry for this not being more than PG-15 rated chappie, but, well I'll explain later, but no worries I'm all way Spuffy :)  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Could you please stop moving, pet? I can't sleep when you bloody tossing and turning in the bed." Spike asked when Buffy turned over for the hundredth time.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't get comfortable." Buffy answered, but in her thoughts added *Mainly because there is a half naked sex object next to me.*  
  
"Ok, come closer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Closer, pet, come closer to me." At Spike's words Buffy moved closer to him till her ass was pressed to Spike's left leg. *Oh, yeah, bloody great idea!* He thought to himself feeling his growing erection.  
  
"Now what?" Buffy asked, but already felt much more comfortable.  
  
"Now just sleep." Spike commanded.  
  
"I... can I, um..." She stammered.  
  
"Can you, um, what?" He asked tired.  
  
"Put my head on your shoulder?" She asked quietly. Spike smiled and turned Buffy over so her face was beside his shoulder and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sure, just sleep after that, ok?" Buffy nodded. "Good." He said just before Buffy put her head on Spike's left shoulder. *A lot better.* Buffy thought to herself as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. As Spike felt Buffy's breathing slowing down he smiled to himself still not understanding why this felt so right.  
  
***  
  
Spike woke up from the feeling of something wet against his shoulder. At first he was too asleep to understand what it was, but after a muffled sob from Buffy he was fully awake and looking at the blonde girl beside him. He saw that Buffy was still sleeping; moonlight was softly playing on her shoulder, but after another quiet sob he noticed that Buffy was crying in her sleep. He slowly stroked one of her blond locks of her face and lightly shook her.  
  
"Buffy, luv, wake up. You're dreaming." He whispered. She didn't respond but started to cry harder. "Sweetie, wake up." He said a bit louder. At that Buffy winced; she opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Yeah, pet, I'm here." He assured her, lightly stroking her face. "You were crying."  
  
"I'm sorry. Just had a dream."  
  
"Nightmare?" Spike asked letting her rest on his chest. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Not a nightmare, just a dream." Buffy told him closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being close to Spike. "I-I saw you... in my dream, that is." She admitted.  
  
"Am I that awful?" He choked.  
  
"No, not that. It's just..." She went quiet.  
  
"What, luv? It will make you feel better if you'll tell me about it." Spike pointed out slowly sliding his hand over Buffy's back.  
  
"I know." She admitted. "I couldn't see your face. I saw my family and friends all around; you were in front of them, beautiful, the only thing I couldn't see was your f-face." She sobbed a little.  
  
"Shhh, luv, that's ok, you've never seen me so..." He started, but was interrupted by Buffy's sobbing voice.  
  
"No, that's not it. I-I could see T-Tara, even Dru, b-but I couldn't s-see your f-face." She buried her face in Spike's chest. "And then, y-you went away, a-and my family and friends t-too, but I just wanted to s-see you." She sobbed again, now much louder.  
  
"It's ok, luv, don't worry about it." He said bringing her face up and kissing her sweetly. "Try to get some more sleep, we only have left..." Spike tried to move so he could look at the clock that was on the wall, but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"It's four thirty." She said quietly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Talent. Can we go to sleep?" She asked getting even more comfortable on Spike.  
  
"Sure, luv. Just close your eyes and think about nice things." He answered kissing her again. Soon they both were close to sleep. Buffy again saw her family in her dreams, and friends too, only Spike didn't appear in her dream anymore.  
  
***  
  
"Happy Birthday, princess!" Spike wished Dru pecking her cheek as he and Buffy walked to the table.  
  
"From me too, Dru." Buffy smiled over at Spike and Dru.  
  
"So how did you both sleep?" Ell asked when Spike and Buffy sat at the table, beside each other.  
  
"Assuming that they slept at all." Crine added devilish.  
  
"Thank you, Ell. We slept very well." Buffy answered ignoring Crine's comment. *Course not that I wouldn't have thought about it...* Buffy thought to herself. *Baaaad, Buffy!*  
  
"Yes, wasn't bad." Spike said watching Buffy. She hadn't mentioned her dream anymore. This morning when he asked about it, she had told him that she didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't understand why she had been so sad about it. He could tell that the sadness was still there. Buffy's eyes told him everything. Spike could bet that if she had been alone now she would be crying like last night. But why? Why did she cry over some dumb dream?  
  
"Maybe dumb to you, but not her." Dru said reaching for the toast.  
  
"What? What did I miss? Again." Lysson asked a bit puzzled. Spike at the same time looked to Dru.  
  
"Now you're reading minds too?" He asked a bit scared and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"Well it's not my fault if you're thinking so loud, now is it?" Drusilla asked annoyed as well.   
  
"What? When did you start to read minds?" Crine cried out. "And... Wait, does that mean I'll hafta think about what to think?"  
  
"Huh? Forget it." Dru looked to Crine, now puzzled herself. "The only person whose thoughts I ever could read is Will. Beside it's not my fault his thoughts are so idiotic."  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelped.  
  
"Can someone pass me the milk?" Buffy asked, completely ignoring the conversation around her. Yes, she had heard Dru's comment. And, yes, she was pretty sure Dru was speaking about her. Even thought Buffy couldn't see Spike, she still could feel him. She felt him staring at her as well. Buffy knew he was thinking about her dream, but Dru was right, it wasn't dumb, it meant a lot.  
  
"Sure, luv. Here." Spike put a milk pitcher in her hand, lightly touching her fingers. Even the light touch made tingles shoot up both of their arms.  
  
"So when are you both leaving?" Lysson asked. "Not that I want you gone, just interested."  
  
"We were thinking about leaving this evening." Spike said biting from a piece of toast he held.  
  
"I thought that you needed to be in L.A. at six." Dru said remembering.  
  
"Shit!" Spike cursed. "I totally forgot about it!" At this Buffy perked.  
  
"Why do you need to go to L.A.? And when will you be back?" She knew she sounded clingy but she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"I need to speak with my bloody publisher about a new book. Damn, that means we have to leave soon." He again cursed under his breath. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to be with Buffy, but he knew that he had a job to do.  
  
"And when will you be back?"  
  
"In three days." Spike admitted quietly. Buffy twitched. *Three days? That's long. Wait I met this guy hardly a week ago, now I can't survive with out him for three days?*  
  
Spike didn't like this either, not the fact he needed to go away, not the fact he knew how much he would miss Buffy. *This girl is getting me wrapped round her little finger.* He thought to himself. *Oh, well, it's not like I'm complaining.*  
  
"So you'll leave after breakfast?" Ell asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Spike answered. "Luv, you don't mind?" He asked Buffy. She didn't respond. "Buffy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure. Just thought you were speaking to Dru." She admitted and for the first time Spike actually got the fact that Buffy was blind. She didn't know he had been speaking to her. How could she anyway? He just had assumed that she would know, but he was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"Ok, so let's finish this and we'll help you pack." Lysson said before biting into her apple.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know begging isn't good (and in real life I don't do it often), but if I don't ask you won't leave reviews to me, but I want them desperately :( So, sorry if it's making you annoyed, but... Hey! Who threw that?! *looks around woozily* 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I *hit* own *scratch* them *hit* ALL! *falls from the computer chair* Or maybe nor...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Finally! Sorry, guys. My computer died. Literally. God, that was horrible! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, they light my life (and this sentence is wrong, isn't it?). Oh, well I would babble more, but who's interested in that? Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Spike opened car the door for Buffy so she could get out. The drive home had been a lot quieter than the drive to Dru's. All the way home to Sunnydale Spike had been thinking of all the things he liked about Buffy, so he could understand why he was so attracted to her. She had a lot of great, amazing even, assets, but still Spike's life had been full of girls with a of lot different and some even better assets. However Buffy... She was perfect, well, maybe not exactly, but she amazed him with every move. Every smile sent his way could light a fire in his heart. Buffy... God, he was falling, deeper and harder than ever in his life. The only thing he couldn't understand was why? Why her? In his mind she was too good for him. She was... perfect in so many aspects. But you can't stop love, now can you?  
  
Buffy smiled to where she felt Spike standing and slowly started to get out of the car. The ride home had been different than the ride to Dru's. She knew Spike had been thinking and could just imagine what it was. She knew, because she thought about it too. The relationship they shared was fast progressing into something else entirely. From the moment she first met Angel, she had thought that she loved him, but now... This feeling she had when she was with Spike. It was so different. Spike made her heart do a little dance every time she just thought about him. Buffy felt that she was falling for him, and falling hard. But how could it be possible to fall for someone in so little time? What did he have that no one else she had ever dated have? Yeah, he was a gentleman, a good listener and had charm to spare. Still all of this she could find in Riley... Ok, maybe not the gentleman part... or the good listener part, and the charm wasn't his strong point... But still... Spike was... Lovable? All Buffy could think about was how was it possible to fall for someone so soon, for someone you've never even... seen?  
  
Spike gently took Buffy's hand and walked her to the door. He held Buffy's bag in one hand and turned her around with the other hand when they reached the door. They were now face-to-face with each other. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but as he tried to pull back Buffy didn't let him, starting a much more passionate kiss. *Yeah, one more of his good assets: best kisser I've ever had.* Spike added to himself.  
  
*Still like candy.* Buffy thought to herself. *He makes my legs collapse under these kisses. I wonder what else he could do with that amazing tongue?* As Spike touched his tongue to Buffy's she moaned loudly. Spike's hand started to stroke Buffy's back as her hand went around his neck. He moaned even louder than Buffy had when the petite blonde's leg touched his crotch. From Buffy's side it had been accidental, but hearing his aroused moan she let her leg slowly move between his legs. He moaned even louder. Buffy smiled into the kiss, which was becoming increasingly heated.  
  
God, he wanted to shove her up against the house and have his wicked ways with her. This spark in her... God, he wanted her, so much it was painful. Spike pulled Buffy so close she had to slide one of her legs up Spike's side. Her other leg still rubbed Spike's crotch. Buffy felt herself getting hotter and hotter. If they didn't stop soon she would jump on his bones right here and right now. God, she wanted him, so much it was painful. As one of Spike's hand started to slide under Buffy's shirt they were interrupted by Dawn's voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, mom, they're here!" She called to her mother watching her sister and bleach blond's make out session.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelped jumping away from Spike. How did Dawn always pick the wrong moment to interrupt?  
  
"Oh, don't stop because of me." She smiled. "Or Mr. Ripley for that matter. I bet that ninety year old doesn't mind to watch free porno." Dawn said and waved to the old neighbor. Spike, seeing her actions, turned to where Dawn waved. He saw an old man quickly closing his curtains. Well, who could blame him, they had been hot. VERY hot!  
  
"Damn!" Buffy cursed. "Bet he wasn't the only one." The thought that all the neighbors could have seen her and Spike made her feel a bit dizzy. "Mom! Where's mom?" She asked suddenly, she knew Joyce wasn't with Dawn out here, but she still could have seen this.  
  
"No worries, she's in the kitchen, she didn't see anything. But next time maybe at least wait till dark?" Dawn responded playfully. All Buffy did was give an evil look over at Dawn.  
  
"I... um, have to go." Spike spoke up. Buffy again turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, or you'll be late." She said leaning to kiss him goodbye. This time making the kiss much more like a peck, so they wouldn't get too hot again. "I had an amazing time. Thank you." Buffy said pulling back from him.  
  
"Me too." Spike whispered. "I'll call you from L.A. tomorrow." He said to Buffy and handed her bag to Dawn. "Was nice to see you again, Nibblet." Spike gave her a grin, under which Dawn's legs nearly collapsed. "Bye." He said kissing Buffy again. Buffy heard him walk to the car and then drive down the street.  
  
"So, how about a lot of cheesy details?" Dawn asked turning to Buffy.  
  
"Let's eat and then call Willow and Cordy. I'm sure they want to hear all about it too." Buffy answered smiling and walked inside. Dawn grinned. She loved to listen to good gossip, and after seeing her sister and Spike's make out session, she knew it needed to be hot.  
  
***  
  
"That's it?!" Dawn yelped out after Buffy had told her, Willow and Cordy about the two days spent with Spike.  
  
"Yep. That's it." Buffy answered.  
  
"All that happened between you and Spike in two days were a few kisses and one night actually SLEEPING?" Cordy asked shocked.  
  
"For God's sake, who do you think I am?" Buffy yelped annoyed. "I haven't known him for even a week!"  
  
"Ok, we're sorry, but... Come on! He's hot! And you didn't even get naked!" Cordy apologized still not hiding her shock. Screw 'not even a week', she WOULD have fucked him, what ever it would have took.  
  
"Well..." Buffy started unsure. "There was a moment when Spike was naked in front of me." She said quietly, remembering the accident with towel.  
  
"What!?" All three of her listeners called out.  
  
"What... How? When? How did he look?" Dawn asked puzzled.  
  
"Gee, Dawn, sorry couldn't take a good look." Buffy answered sarcastically. She was also very irritated that her friends thought that she would just jump into bed with the first hot guy she met.  
  
"Sorry, Buff..." Dawn apologized. "It's just... He's hot!" She nearly yelled out the last part.  
  
"Yes, I know. But my code of ethics and morals doesn't let me have sex with him, yet." Buffy explained. It was true, after Parker she had gotten a lesson, she never let a guy near her for at least two weeks, and Spike already had came closer than any other guy ever could in a week. With Angel it had taken more than six months, of course then she had been a virgin, but still... She had been burned with Parker, letting him get too close in so little time, that's why she had taken her time with Riley. The first time they had been together was after three months of dating and it still took Buffy a lot to trust him. She didn't want to rush it now, with Spike, but damn! She wanted him! "Ask for some more details after a week and you'll probably get it." Buffy added and then cringed at her own words. "God, did I really just said that out loud?"  
  
"Yup!" Cordy and Dawn let out a laugh and Willow giggled as well.  
  
"So how many details will we get to hear?" Willow asked trying not to laugh at Buffy's expression.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy called out, "Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to them?"  
  
Joyce laughed and said, "Well at least I don't have to explain it to you and your sister."  
  
"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed mortified as Cordy and Willow just laughed.  
  
***  
  
A/N: K, this is finished. Phew. Next will be up... Well it will be up... I'll try my best. Now go review. Please? 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own them! No one does, except for Joss, but he really doesn't count!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: SO sorry guys with no luck in updates. But I have really much to do right now, as the school ends in two weeks... I'm really trying my best in all, but...  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Buffy heard the phone ringing. She could tell that it was nearly six am. Who would call this early? And who ever it was had a huge problem now; a rudely awakened Buffy was not the nicest. Still very sleepy, she picked the phone up.  
  
"Who ever you are, you're dead." She said into the phone, annoyed as hell. She had finally gone to sleep just after three when they were done with their girls' night out.  
  
"I'm sorry, pet." An English accent said on the line. Now Buffy was fully awake. "I told you I'd call today, and... well, six am counts as today. Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I'm just... I think I've gone mad." He admitted and Buffy giggled a little.  
  
"It's ok. I'll get some sleep later." Although it was a lie since Buffy had work in a few hours she couldn't give up an opportunity to talk to Spike. "So, how's L.A.?"  
  
"Not as good as it could be." Spike admitted softly. The truth was everything to do with his book was going splendidly but he already ached to see Buffy. And it hadn't even been a day! "So how're you?"  
  
"Besides the fact that it's nearly six in the morning and I'm not sleeping and having sweet dreams?" She asked playfully. Spike winced. He knew it was selfish to call her so early.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv... I-You better go get some sleep I'll call back later." He said, but before he could put the phone down Buffy spoke up.  
  
"No, no. It's ok, I'll sleep later. Don't hang up." She said and Spike smiled to himself. At least he wasn't the only one who felt slightly bereft at not being around the other. He sighed and thought to himself *I'm turning into such a Nancy boy!* "You're turning into a what?" Buffy asked surprised as Spike understand that he had said the last part out loud.  
  
"Oh.. uh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." Spike winced, but smiled when he heard giggles from the phone. "You know for someone who was woken up so early in the morning you sound very happy." He said, commenting on her giggle-fest.  
  
"Guess you bring out the best in me." Buffy said with a smile. Spike smiled as well.  
  
"Who knows?" He mouthed. "So, what are you gonna do today?"  
  
"Work. What else? I have some paperwork to catch up on." She admitted.  
  
"Guess it's my fault." Spike said remembering the last two days, but he didn't regret anything that had happened.  
  
"Probably." Buffy responded playfully. "But it's not like I'm complaining." She added with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Neither do I, pet, but I hafta say..." Spike was interrupted by a sharp beep in his ear. "Just a minute, luv, someone's calling me on the other line." He said and then, before pressing the receiver's button added, more to him self. "What kind of idiot would call so early in the morning?" Buffy laughed as she heard the phone line go quiet. It took Spike a few minutes to get back to Buffy. She had nearly fallen asleep again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to leave you like that."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right the phone." She said sheepishly. "Who called?"  
  
"Gabriela. She thinks that if it's 5 p.m. in Europe that it will be the same in California. She never has been good with a clock." Spike said still thinking about his conversation with his friend. She had asked what he wanted for his birthday. That meant she should be coming to Sunnydale somewhere in the near future. Spike didn't know why, but this fact made him worry. Gabriela was an amazing friend, but she was drastically different than most people. And of course she had a tendency to scare away Spike's girlfriends and almost all the female friends he had ever had. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear what Buffy had been talking about. "Huh?" He asked her.  
  
"I asked why is she in Europe; you didn't answer me last time." Buffy repeated remembering what happened last time when she asked him this. "Oh, and then I yawned." She added, trying to wave aside thoughts about sex with Spike. True it was VERY hard.  
  
"Oh, um, she's a professor in a university over in France." He answered remembering the previous time when Buffy had asked about Gabry as well.  
  
"A professor? How old is she?" She asked slightly confused.  
  
"She's twenty four. Gabry is some kind of a prodigy or something like that." Spike explained. "But let's leave all talk of Gabry for later. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, so talk."  
  
"I have so much to tell you, luv, but at the moment I really can't remember." Spike admitted. It was true, he wanted to talk to her SO much, to tell her how much he missed her, but how could he? He couldn't even admit it to himself. Just then Buffy's alarm clock went off.  
  
"Shit!" Buffy cursed smacking the alarm clock to stop the beeping.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"My alarm clock. I thought I had two more hours, but I just remembered I promised to help Dawnie get ready for a test this morning. What normal person wants to study for a test at seven a.m.?"  
  
"It's still not seven." Spike said looking at his watch. "So, luv, our little chat is over?" He asked half playfully, half disappointed. Buffy heard both and smiled at that. Even though she didn't understand why she missed Spike so much, she liked the thought that he missed her too.  
  
"Call tonight... Damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't be home tonight. A friend of mine is having a birthday party. Call me tomorrow ok?" Buffy asked still cursing in her mind, she wanted to talk to him for hours, but it was Fred's birthday, so she really didn't have a choice. Fred was an old friend from school and a very sweet girl.  
  
"Oh, ok. Tomorrow." Spike said and added in his mind *If I will survive that long. I'm bloody hooked!*  
  
"Ok, I'll wait. So goodbye then?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, just one last question, pet."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What're you wearing?" Spike asked playfully. Buffy giggled again.  
  
"Socks." She responded before hanging up the phone.  
  
***  
  
"We'll send the painting to your mansion in a few hours, Mr. Rouge." Buffy said to the client as she handed back his credit card.  
  
"So what did he say?" Willow asked the petite blond when Mr. Rouge left the gallery.  
  
"Nothing special. Just some things." Buffy answered truthfully. And slowly sat down.  
  
"You know, you look miserable." Willow said looking at her blond friend, who started to scribble little hearts on a pad of paper.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Buffy responded, lifting her head to face Willow.  
  
"No, I'm serious; I can see that you miss him." She said and moved the sheet of paper when Buffy started to scribble on the table. Buffy, feeling her best friend's action touched the paper.  
  
"Damn, I hate this!" She yelled crumpling the paper and throwing it away.  
  
"And I think that missing him is driving you crazy." Willow said commenting on Buffy's action. "He's gone half a day and you already behave like an insane person. I think you're hooked." She said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's real funny." Buffy said sarcastically. "Wills, I think I'm hooked." She added few seconds later. All Willow did was laugh. "Ok, enough with my miserable..."  
  
"Ha! You admitted it!" Willow said smiling smugly.  
  
"What did you buy for Fred?" Buffy asked ignoring the redhead's comment.  
  
"Lingerie."  
  
"I thought you were already over your crush on her." Buffy said teasingly. Every time since she had heard Willow saying that Fred was sexy she teased her mercilessly about the crush.  
  
"Very funny." Willow said obviously annoyed. Buffy had to giggle, because even though she was blind she still could feel the irritation coming from her best friend. "So what did you get her?"  
  
"Not really sure. I know it's a dress, and Dawnie said it's really pretty. So all I can do is trust her." Buffy answered. "But no worries, I bet Gunn will love her in anything." She said smiling. Gunn had been Fred's boyfriend since college and everyone, including Fred, knew he wanted to propose to her in the near future.  
  
"Well I bet that he will like the lingerie much more than the dress."  
  
"That's for sure." Buffy said as both girls let out a laugh.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Leave reviews please. So I know you still here with me :) I'll try to put next chappie as soon as I can :) Kisses, Ally. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I own them, don't like it? Bite ME!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the chapter 20, BUT read closely the A/N in chappies end!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"God, I'm tired." Buffy said to no one, but herself, as she entered her room. She slowly moved from the door to the bed and pressed the button on the answering machine on her way. As she started to undress the machine beeped and announced that she had two messages.  
  
Buffy missed how she had to hear everything now instead of being able to just see the light on the answering machine. It was small things like that that got her down sometimes. But it had been a great night. Fred had loved all her gifts, the cake was very tasty and the most important thing was that Gunn had finally proposed her. It was nice and sweet but had been very long and now Buffy was extremely tired. She started to remove her pants as a cheery voice from the answering machine interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, B! How ya doing? I feel like shit, thanks for asking. All this pregnancy stuff sucks. Got your mail and no, I don't think calling my baby Blond Wonder would be a good idea. Especially if neither of its parents are blond. Can you imagine Wesley's expression if the baby IS blond?!" Buffy let out a slight chuckle at that. It was a joke between the two of them from the day Faith found she's pregnant. Buffy met Faith shortly before she lost her eyesight. Faith lived in San Francisco with her fiancé, Wesley, and now she was pregnant with their first child. Buffy didn't get together with Faith often, but they called each other and e-mailed nearly every day. Faith was a great person and was one of the more honest people that Buffy knew. "Anyway. How are Fred and her pet? I wanted to come to her birthday party, but Wesley didn't want me to fly *in my condition*. Ha! He acts like I'm dying!" Faith let out an ironic laugh.  
  
"Your pregnant Faith! You can not fly!" Called a man's voice in the background. "And tell Buffy I said 'hi'!"  
  
"Right, right! Wesley says 'hi'. But who cares anyway?" There was some crashing noise in the background and Faith cursed into the phone. "Bastard! Can you believe the father of my child just threw a pillow at me. A pillow, for God's sake! B, I'm gonna marry an idiot." Buffy laugh at that. For now she already was fully changed into her pj's that was composed only of a black t-shirt and cotton panties. She slowly slid into her cold bed. *I need a warm man with me in this bed. A warm Spike. And soon!* Buffy thought to herself as Faith's message continued. "Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment. We'll finally know if the baby's a boy or a girl. At least then we can look at names. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a little excited."  
  
"Faith, hon, she isn't even home. Please come to bed." Wesley's voice called.  
  
"Right away!" Faith called back. "Ok, B, duty calls. God that sounded weird. Night, B. Call me or send an e-mail, k? And I want to know more about your new boy toy, got it?"  
  
"Sweetie, bring the pillow with you, k?" Wesley called just before the message ended. Buffy smiled to herself. Faith and Wesley were really great friends. A bit weird, but great. Another beep sounded from the machine and a new message came on.  
  
"Hey, pet!" Spike's melodic baritone said. Buffy smiled enormously. "So how was your friend's party? Hope you had a great time. True, I wanted to talk to you. I miss you. Shit. Does this machine have a button that deletes the phrases I didn't mean to say?" But that part Buffy didn't hear anymore. Her mind was stuck on Spike admitting that he missed her. He said it. How great was that? "Ok, I think the phone twists my words around. Is it possible? Guess not. Well, ok I do miss you, but... um... Buffy, what's going on with us? I mean we barely know each other, but I feel like I've known you all my life." Spike's voice softened even more. "And I don't know what I will do if after hearing all this you decide that you don't feel the same." Buffy could hear the fear in his voice. The thing was she *did* feel the same. She was just a bit shocked he was the one who admitted it first. She had always thought that guys knew nothing when it came to emotions. "So ok, I'll end this little monologue now, before I say something else to embarrass myself. I'll call you tomorrow night, I would love to do it sooner, but I have work. I really hate work. Ok, night luv." And with that the message ended.  
  
"Night." Buffy whispered before closing her eyes. All night long a small smile was stuck on her face.  
  
***  
  
"No, Dawn. You hear me? I said no!" Buffy said doing some paperwork at the gallery the next day. Dawn was beside her and was nearly jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. You won't even see it! Please, just say ok!" Dawn begged her sister.  
  
"I will never ever say ok to that. You hear me, young lady? No, and that's all." Buffy said calmly not taking her hands off of the Brailed text on the desk.  
  
"But... but..." Dawn tried again. "Why do you get to and not me?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't look right." Buffy turned to face her sister. "Look, sweetie, I really want you to be happy and get that guy's... What was his name again?"  
  
"A.J." Dawn reminded her.  
  
"Right. As I said changing your haircolor will not change what he thinks about you." She tried to explain. "And, hun, blond isn't you. See, if you wanted to change it to red I might agree. But Dawnie, you just aren't the blond type."  
  
"Dumb and with a boyfriend?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes... No. Did you just call me dumb?" Buffy felt dizzy.  
  
"All I want Buffy is a boyfriend like Spike. How can I get one like that?" Dawn asked desperately. All Buffy could do was stand up and hug her little sister.  
  
"I have no idea, sweetie, but I'm sure you'll meet a guy like Spike." She said trying to cheer up her sister. "But you sure as hell can't have the real deal." Buffy added playfully.  
  
"Well you've been together for what... three or four days? He still can change sisters." Dawn responded letting her sister go. Buffy smiled and sat back down at the table, slowly starting to go through the papers again. Then quietly adding.  
  
"He said he misses me, so I think your chances are low, sis."  
  
"He said he misses you?! How cool is that?" Dawn nearly jumped for joy. Even though she had met Spike just two times she liked him, a lot. Of course not enough to stop her from being jealous of Buffy, but enough to be happy for her. If there was one person who deserved to be happy, then it was her sister.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Buffy said with smile on her lips.  
  
"And how do you feel about all this?"  
  
"I... I don't really know, Dawnie. I know I miss being with him, but I..." Buffy took a deep breath; she really didn't know how to say out loud what she felt.  
  
"You don't wanna open your heart and get hurt again, is that it?" Dawn asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Buffy admitted quietly and then turned her head towards Dawn. "And when did you become so smart anyway?" At that Dawn smiled.  
  
"Soaps, sis. Only by watching those could I become psychic." She answered playfully.  
  
"Soaps." Buffy repeated to her self and then again turned back to her work. "Ok, I need to finish this and you need to go back to school."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You up for Bronzing tonight?" Dawn asked picking up her bag that rested on the floor. Buffy thought for a minute, the last time at the Bronze she had met Spike, that definitely wasn't going to happen tonight. But she had been working herself hard lately and need a break.  
  
"Sure, why not? When are we going?"  
  
"Around six. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Now go or you'll be late!" Buffy pushed.  
  
"I'm gone. Love you, sis." Dawn said as she pecked Buffy on cheek and walked out from gallery.  
  
"Damn! Back to work." Buffy said to herself and started to work on her Braille paperwork.  
  
***  
  
Buffy entered The Bronze with Dawn. Loud music instantly hit Buffy's ears. She really hated being so sensitive. She had finished work an hour ago and after that had called Willow. The redhead had promised to meet Buffy at the club. All night with nineteen year olds wasn't her idea of fun.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie!" Buffy heard a young man's voice say. She could feel her sister start to blush. So this must be A... A... A.Something. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, s-sorry." Dawn managed to mumble. "T-this is Buffy, my sister. Buffy, this is A.J." She said. A.J. smiled and offered his hand to Buffy. She, of course, didn't see it. Dawn on the other hand saw and placed Buffy's hand into A.J.'s. First Buffy was confused by her action, but feeling smooth skin under her palm she smiled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see it." She said trying to concentrate her gaze towards A.J.'s face.  
  
"Um... That's ok, I guess." He responded weakly. Obviously he didn't know Buffy was blind. "So, Dawnie, wanna dance?" A.J. asked turning to Dawn.  
  
"Oh, um, sure." Dawn answered happily. This was good! "I'll find a table for Buffy and then we can go dance." She said as if it was the most normal thing to do: lead her twenty three year older sister to a table in a nightclub full of people.  
  
"Cool, Dawnie, you make me sound like an invalid." Buffy said a bit angrily.  
  
"I didn't mean that." Dawn defended herself. "Come on." She said pushing Buffy toward a free table.  
  
"Hey!" Came a cheery voice from beside Dawn and Buffy.  
  
"Willow, hey!" Dawn smiled to the redhead. "Please take Buffy to a free table, would you?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she ran away, leaving her, now angry, sister and her confused best friend standing in the middle of the Bronze.  
  
"What was that?" The redhead asked. Buffy just shrugged.  
  
"A.Something." She answered as Willow took her hand and walked to a table.  
  
Buffy was unaware that at that very moment her phone was ringing back home.  
  
"Where are you Buffy?" Spike asked himself putting the phone down. He sat next to the window and watched the lights and cars in the city. He didn't like big cities; they never made him feel at home. The phone rang. Immediately Spike picked it up. "Buffy?" He asked into the receiver.  
  
"No, but I really want to know who she is." Came the answer from the other end of the line. Spike instantly knew who this voice belonged to. The accent was unique.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I guess better than you, because I'm not considering that there could be only one person calling me. And even if I did, I don't think this persons name would be *Buffy*. What kinda name is that?"  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Spike hissed.  
  
"Hmm, so you have a thing for her. I definitely want to meet the girl."  
  
"So why don't you come and meet her?" Spike asked not really thinking about what he was saying. His thoughts were concentrated on Buffy and the fact that he hadn't spoke to her all day.  
  
"Actually that's the reason I'm calling. I don't think I can come to your birthday." That had Spike coming out of his daydream.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked a tad worried.  
  
"Nothing special, just work. But I really have to finish it. You won't be mad at me?"  
  
"Course not. But I'll miss you."  
  
"I know. Sorry. I'll call you, ok?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. Love you. Bye." With that the phone went dead.  
  
"Love you too." Spike said as he closed the curtains.  
  
***  
  
A/N: As for now it looks like this story has only three readers, cos I had TWO reviews for it (and one was from my best friend!), I'm pretty much thinking I have lost my readers, so... I want reviews guys. You hafta understand that it's hard to write if you don't know that someone's reading. So: YOU don't feed me, I'M not working. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: Well I didn't get Spike as my Xmas gift so I still don't own anything (and I'm pretty sure I NEVER will!) *pouts*  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: It's beta-ed now :)  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
It was nearly eleven a.m. Spike sat in his L.A. hotel room in front of his black laptop. His publisher had asked him to write a prologue for his upcoming third book. He hated this. *It's not bloody possible to write on purpose!* He thought to himself. He couldn't write if he didn't have any inspiration and at the moment he just didn't have it.  
  
"Damn it!" He said angrily closing the laptop. "This is bloody stupid!"  
  
Just as he said this the phone rang, he immediately picked the phone up. Any reason for NOT writing was good. "Ello?" He said into the receiver.  
  
"Spike, hi!" Came a cheery voice. Spike smiled. Buffy. Finally something good.  
  
"Hey, pet! I called you last night, no one picked up."  
  
"Sorry. I totally forgot and I didn't turn on the answering machine." She apologized. Truth be told, last night, when Buffy came home from the Bronze, after a god awful night out, she just didn't wanted to sleep. It didn't help that she kept trying to sense Spike; Dawnie's new boyfriend had been a complete idiot. God, she hadn't met such a self centred guy since Parker! She had come home and only when she pushed her answering machine's button she had remembered that she forget to turn it on. At the moment she had felt like crying, she didn't understand why, but she wanted to cry over the fact that she wouldn't hear Spike's voice, before going to sleep. Buffy had considered calling him last night, but it had been nearly three a.m. so she decided to wait till morning.  
  
"That's ok, those bloody machines makes me dizzy." Spike said choking. Buffy smiled, yeah, she remembered why he said that, he had said something like that in his previous message too.  
  
"Dunno. I think it makes you even sweeter." Buffy admitted seriously.  
  
"So... um... what do you think about... about what I said last time?" He asked very quietly. *Please, don't let her laugh at me!* Spike begged in his mind.  
  
"I think, that... this, whatever this is between us... is progressing really fast and really seriously. I honesty don't know why, but I miss you too, Spike, I really do." Buffy said trying to sound calm as much as was possible.  
  
Spike smiled wildly. He had never felt like this way in his whole life. Never in his whole life had he had been falling so hard, fast and strong, not even understanding what happened himself.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked unsure when no sound came from his end. God, she hoped she hadn't scared him away with her confession. But he had said it first hadn't he?  
  
"Sorry, luv. Got side tracked by my thoughts." He responded immediately as he heard Buffy saying his name. Couldn't let the girl think she said something wrong. Indeed she had said exactly the thing he felt. "I'm glad you feel like that too, luv. It's strange, but a nice feeling." *Except for the times when I feel like ripping my head off if I don't hear your voice or see your face.* He added in his thoughts.  
  
"Strange." Buffy repeated smiling. "But nice. When are you coming home?" She asked changing the subject. Spike gave a deep sigh.  
  
"As soon as I submit a prologue for my new book to my publisher. Hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Was all Buffy said. Yes, she knew he was going to come back just tomorrow, but she secretly had hoped for him to be home today.  
  
"I'll try my best. I promise." Spike said hearing the disappointment in Buffy's voice. Damn, he wanted to go back so badly!  
  
"Ok. Call me later?"  
  
"Of course. Bye, pet."  
  
"Bye." She said and hung up. Spike turned back to his laptop. Opening it he started to type. Fast. He had gotten his inspiration. He had a pretty, blond muse, who made him write faster.  
  
***  
  
"What're you watching, Dawnie?" Buffy asked her younger sister when she came downstairs that and heard sound coming from the TV. Usually she could tell what was on, but now it was emitting the strangest noises.  
  
"Teletubbies." The brunette answered not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
Well that definitely explained the strange noises.  
  
"What else could you expect from a nineteen year old?" Buffy shrugged and asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shush. They're gonna sing!" Dawn said pointing at the screen. Buffy slowly made her way to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Dunno. When you can't see them they don't have the same effect." The blonde said after a couple of minutes with some cheesy lyrics about sun and friendship.  
  
"You hated them even when you could see." Dawn pointed.  
  
"Not true. I loved how their butts looked. So puffy." She said smiling. Dawn just looked at her sister like she was crazy.  
  
"Whatever." At that Joyce walked into the living room and faced both her daughters.  
  
"What're you two doing?"  
  
"I'm watching Teletubbies, Buffy making comments about their asses." Dawn explained turning back to the TV.  
  
"Language, Dawn." Joyce pointed out. "And why exactly are you two watching this kind of crap?"  
  
"Language, mom." Buffy said happily. "And I'm not watching. Only one strange enough for that here is Dawnie."  
  
"Ok. What I wanted to ask was: when is William coming back?" Joyce asked turning to her eldest.  
  
"Um... Well, he said that he needs to finish a prologue for his new book, so probably tomorrow." Buffy answered, still a bit disappointed about that fact.  
  
"I wanted to invite him to dinner. Will you ask him when he comes home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Buffy responded happily. It was nice that her mom wanted to meet Spike. These past weeks Buffy had spoken about him only and Joyce had started to get annoyed, even thought she was very happy for her daughter. Buffy hadn't been this happy since she lost her ability to see. Never with Riley had she smiled this much. Besides Joyce didn't really like Riley or Angel, for that matter, but she really liked this young man. "When do you want this dinner to happen?"  
  
"Oh, whenever William can come." Joyce said sitting beside Buffy and turning to the TV. "God, I can't look at those cheery things." She said changing the channel.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested.  
  
"Not even a sound." Joyce warned. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." A still pouting Dawn made her way to the door. Not even a minute later Buffy heard a man's voice coming from the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Evenin', pet."  
  
***  
  
Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin after hearing Spike's voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked standing up.  
  
"Should I leave?" Spike asked playfully, drinking in the sight of the blond in front of him. God, she looked even better now than before he left.  
  
"No!" Buffy cried out. She slowly started to walk over to Spike. Before she could even blink she was in Spike's arms and he was kissing her passionately. *This feels so good. How can a kiss feel so good?* Buffy thought to herself, well as much as she could while Spike's tongue danced in her mouth. When Spike let her go they both tried to catch their breath.  
  
"Nice to see you again, William." Joyce said smiling. Spike, turning to Joyce, blushed a little. Only seeing the older woman he had remembered that she,as well as Dawn, were in the room when he had kissed Buffy a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Yeah, nice to feel you back." Buffy whispered in Spike's ear pressing her body to Spike's.  
  
"Nice to be back." Spike said smiling. God, this felt like home, even though he had only known this women for a few short weeks.  
  
"I'll make some hot cocoa. Who wants some?" Joyce asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you have some of those little marshmallows?" Spike asked hopefully. Dawn giggled a little. *Who would have thought that such a tough guy liked marshmallows?*  
  
"I think so. Dawn, could you help me?" Joyce asked turning to her younger daughter.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. You didn't let me watch Teletubbies, now I don't have anything better to do." She complained as she followed after her mother.  
  
"Teletubbies?" Spike asked turning to Buffy again.  
  
"You really don't want to know." She responded knowingly and leaned into a kiss from her boyfriend. *Boyfriend. That sounds gooooood.*  
  
A few seconds later Spike let Buffy go and looked in her eyes. Her look was concentrated somewhere through his head. It made him feel a bit weird, but it didn't really seem important to him if she saw him or not.  
  
"Stay at my house tonight." He whispered. Over Buffy's face slid a slight look of shock. After that she looked at Spike.  
  
"I won't have sex with you." She said clearly. "Tonight." Buffy added much more quietly and with a deep blush. Spike only smiled.  
  
"I didn't say anything about sex, luv. Well, not that it hasn't crossed my mind, though... But, that wasn't the point, now was it?" He asked smoothing back her blond locks. "I want to sleep beside you, Buffy. See you in the morning, kiss you, smell you, hear you. I want you." Spike whispered the last part.  
  
"Ok." Buffy whispered back. "But no sex." She pointed out louder.  
  
Spike chuckled. "No sex. For now." He added.  
  
"For now."  
  
"Cocoa's ready." Dawn yelled from kitchen. Both blonds, hand in hand, walked into the Summers' kitchen.  
  
***  
  
A/N: For those who asked if they needed to know who Spike spoke with at the phone in last chapters end, the answer is: if you knew- good, if you didn't- good too. The conversation I needed for future so don't bother your pretty selves, later you will be reminded :) Oh, and yes I know my timing in fic is pretty slow, but I need this time and I'm really not the best at skipping something, so sorry if the story seems circulating. The next chappie will be up as I get it back from my beta (hopefully). I promise I will try REAL hard not to skip so much time between updates. Be sweet, leave review :) 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Kristen for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eye light three years ago, now she lives with that what she has. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop, only then Buffy starts to understand what she have and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I'm late with updates, sorry. I just have so much to deal with in real life... and no one actually interested in it, huh? Ok, up with the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
"Hey, Spike, you're a writer, right?" Dawn asked the bleached blond while she slowly sipped her cocoa.  
  
"Um, yeah. Why?" Spike looked at Dawn unsure.  
  
"Could you help me with Shakespeare? I need to write an essay, but... well, all the literary talent in our family went to the cat Buffy once had."  
  
"Not true. I'm good at literature." Buffy protested. "Besides I don't think Stinky the Cat had any talent except pissing in every possible place." She muttered.  
  
"So you want to help me with Shakespeare?" Dawn asked sarcastically.  
  
"God, no!"  
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked again turning to her sister's boyfriend.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Great, come on!" The brunette took Spike's hand and started to drag him out of the kitchen. "It won't take more than ten minutes, I promise."  
  
"Ok, then. Buffy?" Spike turned to the blond one last time. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Was all he had time to say before Dawn had dragged him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ten minutes with Dawn and he'll be wishing he had never agreed." Buffy said to herself and then turned to where her mother sat. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, honey?" Joyce looked up from her cocoa.  
  
"I'm staying at Spike's tonight." Buffy said as calmly as she could. Yes, maybe, she was twenty three years old, but it still was strange to tell her mother that she was sleeping over a guy's house. Buffy felt Joyce's piercing look on her. "Mom, I'm old enough to know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yes, I know. Sorry." Joyce managed to say as she looked back down to her cocoa cup. Well, what else could she say a daughter that all but declared she was going to have sex that night?  
  
"We won't have sex." Buffy added as if reading her mother's thoughts. "Tonight."  
  
"It's not any of my business." Joyce looked up. "But I'm happy you're trusting me and I trust you, so I know you understand what you're doing and what can happen. Just call me if you won't be home for dinner."  
  
"Thanks, mommy." Buffy said smiling and stood up. Slowly walking around the table she hugged her mother. "I love you. You're the best mommy ever."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Now go pack the things you'll need." Joyce said hugging her eldest back.  
  
"Ok." With that Buffy walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"God, let Dawnie be as responsible as Buffy." Joyce said to herself and started to clean the table.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Buffy and Joyce sat on the couch and watched TV. Buffy was extremely bored. Spike had been upstairs with Dawn for nearly an hour and Buffy had already seen this episode. Why did the WB air new episodes for the first half of the season and then started repeats? That was annoying.  
  
"Well if you don't get an A, pet, I'll go complain to the principal." Spike said as he and Dawn walked downstairs.  
  
"Took you long enough." Buffy said getting up from the couch. "Ready to go?" She asked reaching her hand toward Spike's, trying to find where he stood.  
  
"Yes. You?" He asked taking Buffy's hand and pulling her close. She only nodded. God, she loved to be pressed against him.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Dawn asked sitting beside Joyce on the couch.  
  
"To Spike's." Buffy answered casually and touched Spike's face so she could know where his lips were. After that she slowly reached up and placed a soft kiss on them.  
  
"Oh." Was all Dawn said and then looked at her mother. Joyce just watched TV, not really caring what happened around her, secure in the knowledge that her Buffy knew what she was doing, and knew that her mouth was okay with that.  
  
"We're going?" Spike asked to Buffy, but his gaze was focused at Joyce as well. Like he was waiting for explosion from the older woman.  
  
"Yep. Somewhere beside the door are my things." Buffy pointed towards the door. "And can we walk? I would love to know the way to your house." She said and then quietly added. "Maybe later I will be able to walk there myself."  
  
"Sure we can walk." Spike said getting a warm feeling filling his body. She wanted to be able to come over by herself. That was promising.  
  
"Ok, then, lets go. Goodnight, mommy, Dawnie!" Buffy wished both women on the couch.  
  
"Same here. Sweet dreams ladies." Spike said opening the door for Buffy. As they both left, Dawn wondered aloud.  
  
"Right, good night. But for us or them?"  
  
***  
  
"So your cat's name really was 'Stinky the Cat'?" Spike asked still laughing. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Well, I was six when I named it and it really did stink." She pointed. The walk was nice. Buffy felt the warm evening enveloping her and she did love Spike's presence. They had been walking hand-in-hand all the way from Buffy's house. Buffy felt safe being with Spike, like he could take away all her insecurity and feeling of loneliness.  
  
"Finally." Spike stopped walking.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked stopping as well.  
  
"We're here, luv." Spike pointed and looked up at his white house.  
  
"Here where? Oh, your house. I thought it would take a larger number."  
  
"You counted?" Spike asked surprised. All the way to his house they had been talking. When had she been able to count?  
  
"Yeah, I did." Buffy smiled proudly. "I think being blind for three years has made me count even when it's not necessary. I just do it automatically." She explained.  
  
"You're counting in feet?" Spike wondered.  
  
"God, no! Can you imagine the huge numbers I would need to remember? I have my own method of counting, but it's really complicated and I won't tell you it now. Better tell me about your house. Where it's located, maybe I know the place."  
  
"Well it's not far from Sunnydale High School and it's white." Spike said looking at the house. "Nothing special, really."  
  
"White house? Only white house around here is Hanson's." Buffy remembered.  
  
"Hanson's, eh? Well I think that was the last name of the family who sold this house to me."  
  
"Really? I loved that house. It had amazingly big windows."  
  
"Then, that's the one. I hate those windows."  
  
"Why's that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't like sunlight very much." Spike answered honestly.  
  
"Ok." Was all Buffy said. Spike chuckled.  
  
"Let's go in, it's staring to get cold." He said placing a light kiss on Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot we were still outside." She responded.  
  
"You're weird." Spike concluded smiling.  
  
"Thank you, creature of night. Can we go in now?"  
  
"Sure." With that the blonde couple walked up to the front door.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Can't promise anything, I have bit of a writer's block, but I'll try ok? 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own any of the things WB does if I would do you really think I would be cancelling "Angel"?  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Antti for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eyesight three years ago and now she lives with what she has left. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop and only then Buffy starts to understand what she has and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Beta-ed :)  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
"Shit!" Buffy cursed loudly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Spike asked walking into the living room where Buffy was. She was standing in the living room's middle, beside the couch, and was rubbing her leg.  
  
"You should get rid of this thing!" She pointed at the table to her left.  
  
"Table? Why?" Spike looked at her and then at the table feeling a bit confused.  
  
"It's evil." She said matter-of-fact.  
  
"Evil, huh? And what so evil it did?"  
  
"It kicked me. So it's evil!" She responded slowly sitting down on the couch trying not to touch the table. Spike slowly made his the way to couch and sat beside the blond girl.  
  
"You're hurt?" He asked looking down at her leg where Buffy's hand still was.  
  
"It's gonna leave a bruise." She pouted. Spike was sure he had never seen a more beautiful lower lip in his whole life. Buffy looked simply adorable.  
  
"Want me to kiss it better?" Spike asked playfully. Buffy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Actually, yes. That would make me feel better." Saying that Buffy pulled up the skirt she was wearing a little so now Spike had a great view at her legs. Spike chuckled a little hoping that his growing erection would go away. *Yeah, right! Like that would happen, mate, while the woman of your dream is sitting right beside you.*  
  
Spike slowly touched the place where Buffy's hand was; she instinctively took it away so Spike could do the entire job. *Sounds good...*  
  
Still fondling Buffy's leg Spike slowly bent down and pressed a careful kiss at the place on Buffy's leg where the bruise had started to form. Buffy moaned lightly. God, it was great to feel his lips on her skin. Spike smiled and slowly, so slowly, started to move up her leg; all the time pressing small kisses at her skin.  
  
Spike's hand slipped under her skirt and started to stroke Buffy's left thigh while his lips moved to her right one. Buffy gave a slight moan. Feeling him so close to her centre made her shiver with pleasure.  
  
As Spike moved up to her thigh Buffy sank back against the couch. The feeling of him between her legs was amazing and it felt so right. Spike's hand that had been stroking Buffy's thigh now had made its way to her panties.  
  
Spike pressed one of finger at the place where her clit was. Buffy now moaned very loudly. Spike smiled still kissing her thighs. *She's already wet!* He thought to himself feeling the wetness against his fingers.  
  
Buffy's hand slit in Spike's bleached hair. His hand still played around Buffy's soaking panties.  
  
"Oh... Spike..." She moaned. "Ah... Spike, wait... mmmm... stop..." That caught his attention and he instantly pulled away from Buffy looking at her shyly.  
  
"Did... did I did something wrong?" He asked worried. Buffy just smiled.  
  
"No... we just decided not to have sex tonight, remember?"  
  
"Who said anything about sex, pet?" He asked playfully but in his mind cursing himself. *Nice going, wanker, interesting could you tried to push it even more?!*  
  
"I think we both know what this... um... 'kiss it better' thing would have lead to." Buffy said still smiling. *Ok, which normal person stops in a moment like that!? Are you dumb or what, B?* Ok, now Buffy's own thoughts started to sound like Faith's voice. *Hmm, maybe I really should get laid?*  
  
"But the leg doesn't hurt any more, does it?" Spike asked grinning evilly. Buffy giggled.  
  
"No, it doesn't. But there still will be a bruise. All my legs are in bruises." At that Spike looked down. She was right her legs were cover with small and bigger bruises.  
  
"Luv, why are your legs in bruises?"  
  
"Cos damn furniture hit me all the time!" She pouted again. Spike slowly kissed her, sucking her lower lip.  
  
"Bad furniture." He whispered and Buffy giggled again.  
  
"No sex, remember?"  
  
"You sure you don't want to?" Spike asked letting her go.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Of course I want to!" She yelped. "BUT we can't. It's too soon for me." Buffy looked down, well, ok she just declined her head, because all she saw looking down was a black hole. "I'm sorry." She whispered so quietly that Spike nearly didn't hear it.  
  
"Hey! Don't be sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. We won't do anything you don't want to or are not ready to, luv." He said smoothing back one of Buffy's blond locks.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered back. *He's so fucking perfect.*  
  
"So if we won't have sex, what are we gonna do?" Spike asked his had still stroking Buffy's hair. "Just pick something safe so you won't jump on my bones." He added smirking.  
  
"Oh, you're funny... not." *Like he's wrong!* She added in her thoughts. "So... I guess it's too early to go to sleep... So let's watch TV?" Buffy asked turning her head at Spike.  
  
"If that's what you want." He said taking the remote and turning on the TV. He leaned against the couch so Buffy could lean against him. This felt so right. Even thought both of their bodies still trembled from the oh-so- close-to-sex feeling they had shared early.  
  
*If we can get so turned on even not getting really anywhere, what will happen when we will get SOMEWHERE?* Spike thought to himself changing the TV channel.  
  
***  
  
"That so isn't scary!" Buffy said pointing at TV. She sat with Spike on the couch and watched the DVD (well Spike watched and Buffy just enjoyed his presence). All Spike did was shrug. "What?" Buffy looked, well theoretically, up at Spike. "Wait, you're..." She started but Spike interrupted.  
  
"Um, no. Not even close." He said too fast. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Yes, yes you are."  
  
"No. I'm not." Spike repeated.  
  
"Oh, honey, that's just too cute." She said trying to repress her laugh.  
  
"I'm not." Spike said looking at Buffy. It was obviously she had hard time not to laugh. "And I'm not bloody cute either!"  
  
"Didn't say anything about you being bloody, now did I?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You just can't get it. The most important things are shown not said." He pointed. Buffy just smiled and pressed a kiss at Spike's cheek.  
  
"Uh huh. But that's ok, baby, it's not a crime to be scared from a horror movie."  
  
"I'm not bloody scared!" Well the fact that he pulled Buffy even closer to himself didn't prove his point pretty much. Buffy just let it be and enjoyed the feeling Spike gave her. They both turned back to the movie.  
  
Well, Buffy had to admit that if she could see she probably would have been scared to death from this movie. She remembered Dawn had said that she had nightmares from this movie for a week. So, um, what was the movie's name again? Oh, yeah, "The Ring".  
  
***  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy as she tried to repress a yawn. They both still lay on the couch.  
  
"You're tired." It wasn't a question. "We should go to sleep." Spike said and stood up. Buffy yawned again.  
  
"I guess you're right. Can you show me where the bathroom is, so I could go and change?" She asked standing up from the couch as well.  
  
"Sure. Come." With that Spike took one of Buffy's hands and slowly, trying not to let her walk into something, leaded her to the bathroom, taking her bag with him. "Here," he gave her the bag. "Right in front of the bathroom is the bedroom so when you're done you just go straight, you shouldn't bump into anything."  
  
"Thanks." With that Buffy walked into the bathroom and closed the door beside her.  
  
***  
  
Spike was sitting on the bed when the bedroom door opened and Buffy walked in. She was wearing lightly green pj pants and short, green t-shirt.  
  
"Ready for the bed." She announced happily. "Now, where's the bed?" Spike smiled getting up and walking to Buffy.  
  
"This way, pet." He said pressing a kiss to her lips. "Here," he the blanket of the bed, "get in." Buffy obeyed instantly and crawled into the bed.  
  
"I'm not taking your side of bed, am I now?" She asked making herself comfortable in his bed.  
  
"The bed is big, luv. And I really don't care where you sleep as long as I can sleep beside you." Spike answered crawling beside the petite blond girl under the blanket.  
  
"Good." Buffy responded sleepily. "You'll hold me, right?"  
  
"Of course, pet." With that Spike placed one hand around Buffy's waist and kissed her hair carefully. "Good night, luv."  
  
"Night, Spike." With that they both drifted to sleep feeling fulfilled. Even though this house had a guest bedroom it never occurred to any of them to actually use it. It just seemed naturally for both of them to sleep together.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Again my writer's block is in full work so I can't promise anything but I'm still trying for you all :) 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Disclaimer: Nope, do not even own the charters I don't like.  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Antti for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eyesight three years ago and now she lives with what she has left. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop and only then Buffy starts to understand what she has and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Wow, look I actually got this chapter done :) Sorry, it's not longer, thought.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Buffy woke up feeling of the warm sun playing on her face and smelling coffee. She travelled her arm over Spike's side of the bed and found that no one was there.  
  
"Good mornin', sleeping beauty." Spike said watching from the doorway as Buffy yawned and stretched. She gave a smile to the direction from which Spike's voice came.  
  
"Mmmm... Do I smell coffee?" Buffy asked pretending to smell the air. Spike walked to the bed and placed the food tray beside him as he sat down.  
  
"Probably. In addition, there's toast, milk, eggs, strawberries, cookies and juice as well. What ever your heart wishes." Spike commented the tray's content. "Now, open your pretty mouth." Buffy did as he said and Spike slipped a strawberry in her mouth.  
  
"Tasty, but you know I'm capable of eating by myself." She asked still tasting the berry in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but this way it's much more pleasurable for me." Spike said smirking as he slipped one more berry in Buffy's mouth.  
  
"Well, who am I to deny pleasure from you?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Exactly. Now, open up!" Again, Buffy bended to Spike's will and opened her mouth, and again he slipped a berry in it just this time covering her lips with his own, tasting the strawberry.  
  
"You know I could get used to this." Buffy whispered when Spike let her go.  
  
"Mhhmm..." Spike purred in her ear sending a shiver down her body. "Who said you shouldn't?"  
  
"That's true, too." Buffy murmured back.  
  
"So, what're we going to do today?" Spike asked leaning against the headboard. Buffy smiled shyly and took a slip from the coffee Spike brought her.  
  
"Well, I have all day free so I was thinking we could..." She was interrupt by mobile phone's call. "Damn! How do people always know the worst moment to call?" Buffy asked to herself as Spike passed her the ringing phone. "Better have a good reason..." She said picking the phone up.  
  
"Buffy?" Came a question from the other end of the line.  
  
"Wes? Why are you calling? Something's wrong?" She asked sitting up. It wasn't often that Wesley was the one who called her. Mostly it was Faith.  
  
"Faith and I had a fight. A big one and she left; I thought maybe she drove to you. God, I'm such an idiot, the fight didn't even have a point, we... we just yelled at each other and... and she... she left, Buffy." He said and Buffy could hear in his voice that he was very worried about his lover.  
  
"Calm down, Wes. Did you call her?" Buffy asked starting to worry as well. Faith wasn't a helpless girl, but still she was pregnant and that meant a lot of pregnant woman hormones too.  
  
"Yes, I did, but she isn't answering to my calls." He explained desperately.  
  
"Ok, just calm down. I will call her, maybe seeing my ID she'll answer. I promise I'll try to get her to call you. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, call me please if you get in touch with her. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And... and, Buffy? Could you please tell her I love her?" Wesley asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I will, but she knows it anyway, Wes." Buffy explained trying to calm Wesley down.  
  
"Thanks. I'll wait for your call." With that, the phone line went dead. Buffy gave a deep sigh and sank back in the pillows.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" Spike, who had heard only Buffy's parts of conversation, asked lying beside Buffy and slowly playing with her hair.  
  
"That was Faith's, one of my best friend's, boyfriend. Apparently they had a fight and Faith left, now Wesley's worried as hell." She sighed again and sat up. Opening her mobile phone again, Buffy pressed five. It did not even reach three rings when Faith picked up the phone at the other end of the line.  
  
"Guess he called you, huh?" She asked not even bothering to say 'hi'.  
  
"He's worried, Faith." Buffy explained. "Where are you?"  
  
"On my way to Sunnydale."  
  
"When will you be here?" Buffy asked enjoying the feeling of Spike's finger playing at her hip.  
  
"In an hour. Meet me?"  
  
"Sure. At my place?" Buffy tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Damn, she really had looked into spending all day with Spike. However, friendship still was in first place.  
  
"Yeah. Let's meet there." Faith was ready to hang up when Buffy spoke again.  
  
"Please, Faith, call to Wesley. He's really worried and said me to tell you he loves you."  
  
"I'll call him, no worries, B. And thanks." With that she finally hang up.  
  
"How come there's always a phone call that interrupts us?" Buffy asked falling back beside Spike and placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Let's turn off all phones next time." He whispered pressing a lightly kiss on Buffy's lips. "When do you need to meet that girl?" Spike asked still playing with Buffy's hairs.  
  
"In an hour." She responded caressing his cheek. "I should probably take a shower and get ready. You'll walk me home right?" Buffy asked bit worried. She definitely couldn't walk home by herself.  
  
"Of course, luv." Spike assured. "Now, do you want me to help you get to the shower?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"There'll be no taking advantage of my blindness, mister!" She pointed playfully. "Anyway, I think I can manage to get there my self and I remember where I put my clothes as well, so no worries." With that, Buffy stepped out from bed and walked to the door. Well, ok, she did bump into the wall, not hard, thought, but discounting that she got to bathroom with out any problems.  
  
***  
  
"Spike?" Buffy turned to the man beside her. They had been walking nearly twelve minutes and Buffy was enjoying the morning sun that played in her face.  
  
"Yeah, luv?" Spike looked at the petite, blonde beside him. She was walking with her eyes close. At first, it had surprised Spike, but then remembering that she couldn't see anyway it even seemed normal. Really, why should she bother by opening eyes if it didn't change anything? "Open your eyes, pet." He said it even not thinking.  
  
"What?" Buffy opened her eyes confused, but then remembered that her eyes had been closed before. "Oh. Sorry, it's just my eyes sometimes feels too tired to be opened." She explained smiling to the direction Spike stood.  
  
"It's ok. I just love to look in your eyes, they're beautiful." He explained kissing pressing a kiss at her lips. Buffy blushed a little. God, she loved the compliments Spike could tell her.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, before we get back I meant to ask you if you wanted to come to the dinner tomorrow. I wanted you to come tonight, but with all that shit Faith's gonna bring up I don't want to... well you got the point... but... but, if you can't tomorrow, that's ok too, it's just my mom wanted to invite you to dinner... and... and well I'm inviting you now, but if you can't I..." She was hush up by a kiss, a passionate one.  
  
"You were babbling, pet. And I'll love to come to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Phew. That's good." Buffy smiled and again kissed Spike. The kiss was interrupt by a woman's voice.  
  
"Stop with the smooches, B, and help a friend with the bags." Faith called stepping out from the car. Strange neither Spike nor Buffy had noticed a car pulling by, or the fact that they already had come to Buffy's house... *Gooooood kisser...*  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I'll try to get next chapter done till next week's end (have a lot of other thing going on, sorry). Anyway, for those who might wonder... I definitely will finish this fic, the question is when? So please don't give your hope up on me :) 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them all. Sue me!  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Antti for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eyesight three years ago and now she lives with what she has left. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop and only then Buffy starts to understand what she has and what she wants.  
  
A/N: Again, not long, but at least written, give me credits for that too.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
"So what happened?" Buffy asked, sitting beside Faith on the couch. Spike had helped to get Faiths stuff in the house and left, saying that Buffy and Faith probably had a lot to talk over. Kissing her, he had promised to call in the evening. Still Buffy wanted him here more than she wanted Faith, but... oh, well, that's what friends are for.  
  
"We had a fight. Not a big one. It actually started because we couldn't agree on pregnancy vitamins." Faith sighed. "It just turned to bring up all the shits that we were carrying and well... I left, obviously..."  
  
"What did he said when you called him? You did call him, right?"  
  
"Yes, mom, I called him." Faith responded sarcastically. "He apologized, of course. Even though I have no fucking clue why he should apologize as we both did the yelling. God, B, he's so fucking sweet. Why would I ever consider leaving him?" Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"Wes is very sweet, and he loves you a lot."  
  
"Yeah, that he does." Faith sighed dreamily. "I'll drive home as soon as we finish our little catch up." She finished.  
  
"Oh. So you're not staying?" Buffy asked a little disappointed. She loved to have Faith around.  
  
"No, sorry, I'm not. But you still have that blond piece of cake to keep you company." The brunette said. "So have you fucked him yet?"  
  
"Faith!" Buffy laughed. "I really don't understand why everyone asks me that." She said more to her self than to her friend.  
  
"Oh, come on, B! Have you seen how hot he is?"  
  
"Was that a rhetorical question?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes. "And I don't need to see him to know he's hot. He like... glows with hotness." The blond said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure. So you haven't bedded him yet?" Faith asked again.  
  
"No, Faith, I haven't had sex with him yet, is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Well, no. I was hoping more to the lines 'Yeah, I laid him and now I'm gonna give you all the juicy details.'" Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's not like I wouldn't want to... I mean the got laid part not the retelling juicy details one... I want it a lot; I'm just... not ready, yet." Buffy whispered the last part. Faith slowly taking Buffy's hand placed it on her swollen stomach.  
  
"I met him, B. I can tell that he's far from Angel and even farer from Parker." Faith said letting her best friend slowly stroke her pregnant stomach.  
  
"I know, it's just... I need to make sure my subconscious knows it as well." She said sighing. And then changed the subject to something Faith could spend hours talking about. "So do you know the baby's sex?" Buffy asked with smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be a girl." She said happily. "A little baby girl, with twenty little fingers in all the right places!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you and Wes." Buffy said hugging her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Wes is stunning about it. He hasn't stopped smiling since the day I told him I'm pregnant."  
  
"I'm gonna be a godmother, right?" Buffy asked playfully.  
  
"Of course you will. That is if you want to."  
  
"Thank you, Faith. I'd be honoured to." She said again hugging her friend. "So you're sure you hafta go? I mean you could at least stay for dinner." Buffy asked again. It was nice to have Faith here; they didn't get a lot time to spend together as they lived in three-hour drive from each other.  
  
"And drive to San Francisco at night? You want Wes to kill me, and you for that matter? Don't think so." Faith looked shyly at her friend and added. "Besides I miss him." Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"I know you do, and I know you need to drive home. I'm just a little selfish, I miss you too and it's nice to have you here."  
  
"I know, and I miss you too." She said giving Buffy a hug. "But I miss Wesley more." Faith added smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. You should probably go to get home before the dark." With that Buffy stood up from the couch. "You'll give me a call when you get home, right?"  
  
"'Course I will." Faith answered standing up as well. "And you bed that hottie of yours for me, got it?"  
  
"Faith..." Buffy started but the brunette interrupted.  
  
"You know you want to, so just let go of all your issues and crawl naked in his bed. Won't take much from him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, you should see the way he's looking at you." Faith pointed slipping in her jacket. "He's got it bad, and seeing the way you look thinking about him you've got it as bad as he."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go!"  
  
"Ok, ok." She opened the door. "I'll call you. Talk ta ya latter, B!" The brunette pecked Buffy on the cheek and left.  
  
"Bye." Buffy called out and closed the door. Leaning against it, she thought about what Faith had said. *Interesting, how does he look at me? What wouldn't I give to see it.*  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so here is a silver tray where we can engrave something." Dawn commented on one of the things in jewellery store to her sister. Yesterday after Faith's leaving Buffy had fought the urge to ask Spike to come over when he had called to wish her sweet dreams, though, she had to admit it was hard. *It's not as if you won't meet him tomorrow at the dinner.* She had said to herself, and finally hadn't asked to him. Today Joyce had sent her and Dawn out of the house so she could cook the dinner with out comments from both of her daughters. Therefore, both Summers' sisters had decided to go to the mall and buy an engagement gift to Fred and Gunn.  
  
Buffy liked to shop with Dawn; she always managed to comment things she liked that Buffy could not buy them, and those Dawn didn't as she commented so Buffy hated them as well. Dawn had always had a talent in making people do what she wanted.  
  
"What can a person do with an engraved silver tray?" Buffy wondered aloud.  
  
"Have no freaking idea." Dawn murmured.  
  
"Language Dawnie." The blond pointed and even, though, she couldn't see her sister Buffy could feel Dawn rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Movin'?" She asked taking Buffy's hand.  
  
"Not if you want to buy this." Buffy pointed to the tray, nearly hitting the woman passing by. Dawn immediately took Buffy's other hand as well.  
  
"Movin'," she said "before you kill someone, or worse- break something really expensive." The brunette started to walk down the aisle taking her older sister with her.  
  
"Buffy! Dawnie!" Both girls turned to the caller's direction.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn yelled happily hugging the brunette guy. "What're you doing here?" She asked while Xander hugged her sister.  
  
"I was doing groceries shopping for Anya. You?"  
  
"We're looking for a gift for Fred and Gunn." Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh. Ok, so what're you doing tonight? Anyone's Bronzing?" Xander asked trying to hold all the grocery bags.  
  
"No, sorry, can't. Spike's coming to dinner, mom's cooking." Buffy apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I guess. So when are we, your mortal friends, get to know this Prince I-didn't-notice-the-80's-is-gone Charming?"  
  
"Soon, probably." Buffy said shyly. She knew what Xander was thinking and he was right. She was spending so much time with Spike that she already was forgetting about her friends. *Not what good friends do, Buffy!* She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I hope so, we're starting to feel forgotten, Buffster." Xander said playfully unaware speaking out Buffy's thoughts.  
  
"I promise not to forget about you, ok?" The blond asked spreading out her hands in silent invitation for a hug, which Xander accepted happily.  
  
"Call me, ok? And we'll make some plans later that would include your new boyfriend as well."  
  
"Deal. You should go, Anya's probably waiting."  
  
"Right. Off I go. See ya later Buff, Dawnie." With that Xander turned and walked away, both girls calling their byes after him.  
  
"So how about silver handcuffs?" Dawn asked turning back to her sister. "At least they would make some sense."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'll try. What else can I say? Be nice leave review :) 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: I'd buy 'Angel' from WB, if I could... Well, I'd probably re- name it to 'Spike', but...  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Antti for beta-ing :) Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eyesight three years ago and now she lives with what she has left. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop and only then Buffy starts to understand what she has and what she wants.  
  
A/N: *sigh* Yes, I know I'm haven't updated for a while. You're free to hate me.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
"Could someone pass me the sauce?" Buffy asked reaching her hand over the table.  
  
"Sure, here you go, luv." Spike said placing the sauceboat in Buffy's hand.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled to the direction where Spike's voice came from.  
  
The dinner had started half an hour ago and so far, everything was great. Spike had showed up with flowers for Buffy as well as for Joyce and Dawn, for which the youngest Summers had been even too happy. Then Spike had been introduce to Giles, Joyce's boyfriend who had also come to have dinners with the Summers' women. It was nice to have dinner like a family again. Since Buffy's father had left they never had time to get together and have a big dinner. Few hours and talks later Spike stood up as Joyce stood to clean the table. The elder woman smiled at that. *Such a gentleman, Buffy's really lucky.* She thought to herself and the added looking at Giles who had stood up as well. *Not that I'm not.*  
  
"Let me help you with that." Giles said picking up some of the dishes as well. As they exited the dining room, Dawn yawned.  
  
"God, I'm tired. I don't think anyone would mind if I go to sleep." She said standing up from the table. Dawn pecked Buffy's cheek and then looked up at Spike.  
  
"It was nice evening, thank you." She said smiling and then yawned again. "I guess that's my sign to leave. Goodnight!"  
  
"Night, Dawn!" Buffy called as Dawn walked out from the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams!" Spike wished as well. "So, luv, all alone..." He grinned taking Buffy's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it. A small smile played on Buffy's lips as well.  
  
"You're staying the night?" She asked slowly travelling her hand over Spike's cheek, trying to find his lips.  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't think your mother would think the same..." Spike said and understanding Buffy's action leaned to kiss her.  
  
Pouting she nodded. "Yeah, you probably are right, but we could spend tomorrow night together." Buffy said with little blush in her cheeks.  
  
"Have anything in mind, pet?" The bleached blond asked grinning.  
  
"Maybe." Buffy whispered. "Live and see... or in my case live and feel."  
  
Again leaning to kiss Buffy, Spike whispered against her lips. "Hmm, the feel part sounds nice..."  
  
Pressing her lips to Spike's, Buffy's own mind was racing. She wasn't really sure what she had meant by spending tomorrow night with Spike, but Faith's advice were making their way to her brain.  
  
"It's late." Joyce said walking back in the dining room at first not noticing her daughter and Spike's lip locking, thought, when she did notice a little blush shaped in her cheeks.  
  
Breaking the kiss Spike looked up at Joyce. "You're right, I should go." With that, he stood up.  
  
Buffy, standing up as well, pouted slightly. "You're sure you need to go?" Biting her lower lip Spike assured.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but we still have plans for tomorrow, right?"  
  
Nodding Buffy said. "That we do. Ok, come, I'll walk you to the car." After saying his goodnights to Joyce and Giles, Spike walked out from the house with Buffy.  
  
"He's good for her." Giles said stroking Joyce's back.  
  
"Yeah, that he is."  
  
***  
  
"I need to work tomorrow." Buffy said walking to Spike's car. "Pick me up after the job's done?"  
  
"Sure, pet. Just give me a call and I'll be there." Spike assured pressing a kiss on Buffy's cheek. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"  
  
"Yes, very much. You?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. You have great family." The bleached blond said, leaning against the car.  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy muttered pressing her body at Spike's. "So does a girl get a goodnight kiss?"  
  
Spike grinned. "It really depends on the girl."  
  
"I'm a gooooood girl, so I think I should get a kiss." The blond said grinning as well.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Leaning closer to her Spike pressed a lightly kiss on Buffy's lips.  
  
Buffy pouted slightly. "That's all I get?"  
  
"Well that was a 'goodnight' kiss, luv. That's what you wanted." He pointed smoothing her hair and still grinning.  
  
"Ok, then." Leaning closer to him, she whispered. "Could I get a 'ravish me' kiss, please?"  
  
"Maybe." With that, Spike smashed his lips on Buffy's. She instantly moaned in pleasure and passion. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later only made them both wish for more. "You know I should probably go before I throw you against this car and have my wicked ways." Buffy giggled at that.  
  
"Would that be so bad?"  
  
"Definitely not bad from my point of view, but it could look differently from where your mother is." Spike said looking up at the Summers house window where Joyce was standing and watching them.  
  
"Mom's here?" Buffy asked puzzled and looked around. "I don't see her." She said playfully turning back to Spike.  
  
Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Spike smiled. "She's watching through the window. Besides you're blind, pet, that means you can't see."  
  
"Oh, really? Who'd thought..." Pressing her lips against his again, Buffy smiled in the kiss. She wanted more, to feel more of Spike on her. And she would, soon. Very, very soon.  
  
***  
  
"So what's your plan for tonight?" Willow asked, helping Buffy to take a painting off of the wall.  
  
"I'm going to Spike's. We'll have a romantic evening. Well, at least that's what's planned." The blond said, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"That's great." Willow said placing the painting on the table near her. "I'm happy that you're happy. Who'd thought a guy like that could make you so happy."  
  
"He doesn't really look like my type, does he?" Buffy asked, she had been told how Spike looked, not that she wouldn't prefer to see him herself, but...  
  
"No, he really doesn't. Thought he definitely looks hotter than any guy you ever dated. Sexy. Much and much." The redhead said dreamily.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy giggled.  
  
"What? I might be gay, but I'm not blind." When Buffy's giggles suddenly died Willow realized what she had just said. "Oh... God... I'm sorry... I... I didn't... it's just... God, I weren't even..."  
  
"No, no, you're right." Buffy said sitting down and looking... well at nothing. "You can see him, so why shouldn't you enjoy what you see?"  
  
"Honey, I didn't mean it like that..." Willow tried to apologize. She really hadn't wanted to make her friend feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it like that, Wills, but it just came out like that. And you're right." Putting her head in her hands Buffy sighed. "I really wish I could see him."  
  
Stroking her best friend's hair Willow sighed as well. "I know, honey. But... but you can enjoy him even if you don't see him, can't you?" The redhead asked trying to make Buffy feel better. The blond gave a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, but it still isn't the same. It's hard, Willow, it really is. To know that I never will be able to see anyone or anything again, to know how many I have lost, to know that opening my eyes all I will ever see again will be the darkness. It's hard. Really hard."  
  
Hugging her best friend Willow sighed. Buffy was right, she didn't know what to say to help, thought there always were something you could do to help.  
  
"Wanna close the gallery for a few hours and go shopping?" The redhead asked and Buffy let out a little giggle.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go shopping."  
  
***  
  
A/N: A response to Zerli review... Sweetie, your free to think about what'll happen in the fic what ever you want... just don't say it to me... dunno why, but it doesn't make me feel good. And for you and anyone else who's wondering... Gabriela will NOT give Buffy her sigh back... I honestly haven't decided if she WILL get it back at all... 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. No ones :( Except for Joss, that is.  
  
A/N: This is my first baby (as for fic) so try to be sweethearts :) Thanks Antti for beta-ing! Kisses, Ally.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a young, beautiful, strong and... blind woman. She lost her eyesight three years ago and now she lives with what she has left. One day she meets William 'Spike' Walthrop and only then Buffy starts to understand what she has and what she wants.  
  
Chapter twenty-seven  
  
It was around eight when Buffy finally finished working. Spike picked her up, as promised, so they went to his place right from Buffy's work. She was excited. Little butterflies were playing in her stomach already. Buffy didn't know what to expect from this night. Well, ok, she did know *what* to expect, but still it didn't make her feel less nervous.  
  
"We're here, luv." Spike said stepping out of the car and then walking to Buffy's side to open the door for her.  
  
"Good." The blond woman said stepping out of the car as well. Spike took her hand and led Buffy to the house.  
  
First thing, Buffy heard walking in was the soft music playing. She smiled to herself and looked to the direction Spike was. "Have anything planned?" She asked playfully.  
  
The bleached blond froze not caching the playfulness in Buffy's voice. Had he misunderstood the signs Buffy had sent him? Did she not want him as he wanted her?  
  
Buffy sensed the discomfort in Spike and reached up to press a kiss on his cheek, though, she did miss a little and pressed a kiss against his nose more than the cheek.  
  
"I'm kidding, Spike. Stop being such a baby and lead us to the living room." With that, Buffy started to move to the side she thought the living room was.  
  
"Sorry, you just have a talent to make me lose my mind." Spike responded grinning and followed his girlfriend. And, yes, he liked the sound of that a lot. "You want to eat or drink something, pet?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch. "Red wine would be nice." She said taking off her shoes.  
  
"Ok, be right back." With that, Spike went to kitchen to get some wine. When he came back to the living room Buffy was already snuggled on the couch. "Here, luv." He said placing the glass of wine in her hand.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said smiling and moved a little so Spike could snuggle beside her. As he did so, she leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. "I like this." Buffy admitted taking a sip from her wine.  
  
"Me too, baby, me too." Spike said inhaling the aroma of Buffy's hair.  
  
"Can you put this somewhere?" The girl asked handing Spike her glass.  
  
"Sure." He put both, his and Buffy's, glasses on the table near by and turned back to the girl against him. "Anything else, luv?"  
  
"Kiss me?" She asked innocently, but with a lightly grin on her face.  
  
"As you wish." Also grinning, Spike said and pressed his lips on Buffy's. His tongue lightly licked Buffy's lips from the wine before entering her mouth.  
  
"You taste like wine." Buffy whispered finally breaking the kiss.  
  
"But you taste like the sweetest ambrosia, luv." Spike whispered back. That made Buffy smile even more. She would never get tired of the compliments Spike could tell her.  
  
"Wanna move upstairs?" Buffy asked still being so close to Spike's face that she could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"You're sure?" Spike asked watching the peaceful expression on Buffy's face.  
  
"Yeah..." She whispered lightly. "But you do want this too, don't you?" Buffy asked a bit insecurely. All Spike could do was snort.  
  
"Want this? I don't think I have ever wanted anything or anyone else more than I want you now, Buffy." He said standing up and looking down at the fragile girl on the couch. "Come, luv." Spike said picking Buffy up in his hands. The girl yelped from surprise.  
  
""Gone with the winds" much?" She asked giggling. It really wasn't like she minded.  
  
"I'm no bloody Rhett Butler, pet!" Spike said walking up the stairs. Buffy just giggled again.  
  
Walking in the bedroom Spike put Buffy on the bed and sat right beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Buffy inhaled the air deeply. She could smell light vanilla and honey mix. It made the shivers go down her spin. But there was something else in it. The aroma was making her wet!  
  
"Where does this aroma come from?" She asked slowly turning to Spike. He grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Aromatic essence." Spike answered slowly leaning closer to Buffy. With his right hand he smoothed on of the blond looks away from her face. Leaving his hand on Buffy's cheek. "You like it?"  
  
"I-it's nice. Very sweet." She whispered leaning at his hand and enjoying his touch. Spike's hand slowly left Buffy's cheek and moved to stroke her back. His touch made Buffy become even wetter than she already was. Slowly Spike leaned and placed a soft kiss at Buffy's cheek, then moved down to her neck. Buffy moaned lightly when Spike's warm lips touched her shoulder. *Right choice of tank top, Buff!* She thought to her self. That pretty much covered Spike's thoughts too.  
  
Spike's left hand slowly slipped over the right side of Buffy's waist and gently moved down, over her skirts, to her naked leg. Spike locked his lips with Buffy's in a passionately kiss. While Spike's tongue slid in Buffy's mouth his hand kept moving under her skirts. Slowly he moved it back to her waist, enjoying her naked skin against his gentle touch.  
  
Buffy moaned loudly when Spike's right hand, that before was stroking her back, now found its way under the tank top Buffy was wearing. *No bra.* Spike smirked and thought to himself as his hand reached the place where bra strap should have been. One of Buffy's hands glided under Spike's t- shirt and caressed his right nipple. He groaned lightly and let his left hand run up her right tight. *More to left.* Buffy moaned in her head. *A little more to left.*  
  
The hand Spike had slid under Buffy's tank top now slowly started to knead her left nipple. It had grown hard, that way showing a reaction at Spike's touches. Buffy's breath became more aggravated and with her free hand she started to move Spike's t-shirt up. Gently Spike broke the kiss, so Buffy could take his shirt off. He watched her face, Buffy's eyes were closed and she obviously was enjoying what Spike's hands were doing to her, as well as enjoying what her own hands were doing to him. Now, when Spike's shirt was off, both Buffy's hands started to stroke Spike's chest. Leaning in to kiss her Spike started to pull Buffy's tank top off. Breaking the kiss again, Buffy pulled the top over her head. That let Spike looking at her two perfectly sculptured breasts. The candlelight made her skin have a lightly glow. Spike grew even harder if that was even possible.  
  
Buffy leaned closer to Spike, pressing her now bare breasts at his chest. Her action made both of them lay down. Spike's hand, that all the time had been stroking Buffy's tight now moved at her soaking panties. She moaned loudly at his action.  
  
Now being on top of Spike, while one of his hands was playing with her nipple but other one slowly finding its way in Buffy's panties, she started undoing Spike's pants. Opening the zipper she slid her hand in his pant. *No underwear.* Buffy grinned in the kiss. Spike groaned loudly when Buffy's little, warm hand grasped his cock.  
  
Cut for the rating...  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, there you go, sweets. Sorry no NC-17 stuff allowed on ff.net , BUT there is NC-17 stuff for this fic in my site and other places I post this story (like Spuffy Realm, Blondie Bear a.o.). I'll try to get next chapter soon, I'm just really busy :(  
  
Kisses, Ally. 


End file.
